


Of Faith and Hope and Love

by Aconit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/aventure, Angst, Arthur découvre la vérité, BAMF Arthur, Destinée, Dragonneau, En rapport avec un épisode, Episode s4e7, Fanfiction de versaphile, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Révélation de la magie de Merlin, Saison 4, Souffrance de Merlin, TRADUCTION, Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon, dragon - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconit/pseuds/Aconit
Summary: Perdre un serviteur une première fois peut être considéré comme de la malchance ; le perdre deux fois ressemble à de la négligence. Sur la piste de Merlin, disparu dans les mines de Kemeray, Arthur va découvrir des décennies de secrets et de trahison. Mais l'apparition soudaine d'un bébé dragon blanc est de bon augure pour Albion, pour Merlin et Arthur, et pour le pays qu'ils construiront ensemble.Traduction de la fic de versaphile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Faith and Hope and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779253) by [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile). 



 

**NdT :** Cette fic est donc de versaphile, que vous trouverez sur ao3 (works/779253/ chapters/ 1467164). Un grand merci à elle pour me permettre de traduire ses fics ! Elle est vraiment géniale, et si vous le pouvez, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil sur ses autres fics ;D

Cette fic commence à la fin de l'épisode 4 de la saison 7. Sur ao3, vous trouverez les lien vers deux illustrations faites pour la fic en anglais (suivez les liens sur la page du chapitre 1 de la version anglaise, si ça vous intéresse ^^)

Cette fic fait donc 5 chapitres et 30 000 mots au total. Elle est déjà totalement traduite, je n'ai plus qu'à relire, donc je devrais pouvoir tenir un délai d'un chapitre par semaine ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je les traduis pour l'auteur !

Bonne lecture ;D

PS : Foi, Espoir et Amour (Faith, Hope and Love) sont trois qualités citées dans la Bible (dans les Corinthiens, juste après la citation de début du chapitre), qui précise que des trois, l'amour est la plus puissante.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

_«_ _Aujourd'hui nous voyons au moyen d'un miroir, d'une manière obscure, mais alors nous verrons face à face ; aujourd'hui je connais en partie, mais alors je connaîtrai comme j'ai été connu._ _»_

1 Corinthiens, 13:12

* * *

— Nous devrions nous séparer, dit Merlin en cherchant un signe de Gaius dans les tunnels sombres.

La peur qui grandit en lui depuis que Gaius a disparu le submerge presque à présent. Il sait qu'Agravaine a tout manigancé, que Gaius est à la merci de Morgana et que peu de pitié subsiste en elle. Il essaie de toutes ses forces de ne pas imaginer le pire, parce qu'il ne croit pas que son cœur pourrait le supporter.

— Ouais, acquiesce Gwaine.

Il tend la torche devant lui pour illuminer tous les tunnels devant eux. Aucune direction ne semble particulièrement attirante, mais le minerai de fer les a menés là – sans parler du garde mort qui confirme qu'ils approchent de quelque chose.

— Gwaine, si tu le trouves, ne m'attends pas, dit Merlin avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel sombre.

Il y a tout juste assez de lumière pour l'empêcher de se cogner dans les murs. Il sursaute en voyant la lueur vacillante et orangée d'une torche, devant lui, et il se cache. Un autre garde passe et s'arrête assez longtemps pour que Merlin craigne d'avoir été vu, mais il finit par partir. Merlin ne perd pas de temps et se dépêche d'avancer.

Il atteint une grande salle qui semble avoir été exploitée par des mineurs peu de temps auparavant et qui se termine en cul-de-sac. Il se retourne et il a à peine le temps de comprendre que Morgana lui barre le passage avant qu'elle ne le projette dans les airs. Le souffle coupé, il atterrit au sol. S'il était sous les traits de Dragoon, il aurait pu se défendre, la projeter dans la pièce et entendre son corps heurter la pierre irrégulière. Mais il n'est pas Dragoon, il est Merlin, et à moins de vouloir la tuer, il ne peut pas la laisser voir sa magie.

Il sait qu'il devrait la tuer. Morgana a causé tant de morts. Elle a un traître à la cour d'Arthur, et qui sait ce qu'elle complote ? Mais il ne peut pas plus la tuer qu'il ne peut tuer Uther ou Agravaine. Pour Arthur, il les laissera vivre, et le sang versé sera sur ses mains. Que sont quelques morts de plus, à ce stade ?

Il ne pourra jamais avouer la vérité sur lui à Arthur. Pas après que sa tentative folle de sauver Uther ait permis à Morgana d'achever sa vengeance. Si Arthur découvre un jour la vérité, Merlin le perdra. Il a guidé Arthur jusqu'à la couronne, au trône et à la royauté pour laquelle il était fait, mais ce n'est qu'une raison de plus de ne pas abandonner maintenant. Arthur doit toujours construire Albion, et Merlin doit être là pour lui. À n'importe quel prix.

— Tu es une vraie épine dans le pied, toi, dit Morgana en s'avançant lentement vers lui tandis qu'il lutte pour respirer. Quand apprendras-tu à rester en dehors de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre ?

Un poignard apparaît dans sa main et pendant un instant Merlin pense _ça y est, ça y est_ , mais au lieu de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, il plane devant lui. Il recule en rampant pour lui échapper et le poignard le pourchasse. Sous la faible lumière, sa pointe est tranchante et menaçante. Il heurte le mur et se fige tandis que le poignard attend patiemment l'ordre de frapper.

— C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tant de façons douloureuses et différentes de me débarrasser enfin de toi.

— Peu importe ce que vous me faites, crache Merlin avec colère. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait à Gaius.

— Gaius a des informations utiles. Sur le sorcier Emrys.

Morgana sourit d'un air suffisant. Pendant un instant, Merlin peut voir le fantôme de la femme qu'elle était.

— S'il coopère, ses souffrances s'arrêteront. Sinon…

— Si vous l'avez blessé, l'avertit Merlin.

Il a un besoin ardent d'effacer ce sourire narquois, de la faire voler dans les airs et de voir le choc et l'horreur envahir son regard en même temps que la vérité la frapperait. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire à Gaius, il veut qu'elle souffre deux fois, trois fois plus.

Morgana continue de jubiler et de se délecter des regards noirs de Merlin.

— Pourquoi discutons-nous de son destin quand il est temps de décider du tien ? Même si tu vas de toute façon finir par mourir seul dans ce trou perdu.

Un homme entre et Merlin comprend que c'est lui qui est passé devant lui dans les tunnels. Il tient une sorte de bâton. Merlin réalise avec un sursaut qu'il doit être un druide. Les druides… se sont-ils retournés contre lui ? Ils semblaient croire avec ferveur qu'il est leur Emrys. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que cela signifie, pourtant, et il n'a rien fait pour embrasser cette destinée. Il n'est pas pris de court, puisqu'une moitié de lui est convaincue que les druides se trompent, mais son cœur sombre. Ils ont enfin compris, tous seuls, qu'il n'est le sauveur de personne.

C'était tout de même agréable tant que ça a duré. C'était agréable que quelqu'un sache qui il est, même s'ils pensaient qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de mieux. Il est certain que Morgana leur a fait des promesses merveilleuses qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de réaliser. Même si leur Emrys les a déçus, les druides ne méritent pas de s'enrouler eux-mêmes une vipère autour du cou.

— La question est de savoir comment tu vas mourir, continue Morgana qui est en train de décider de la meilleure façon d'arracher la chair des os de Merlin. Ou, plus précisément, avec quelle intensité de douleur ?

Elle fait un signe de tête au druide.

— Alator. Voici Merlin.

Alator fixe son regard sur Merlin. Merlin réalise, surpris, que la seule raison d'enlever Gaius était de découvrir ce qu'il savait sur Emrys, et que Morgana travaille avec les druides, mais que ceux-ci… ne l'ont pas trahi ? Ce n'est pas une très grande consolation quand un poignard plane à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais peut-être y a-t-il encore de l'espoir. Peut-être peut-il implorer Alator et lui promettre de faire mieux à l'avenir, d'essayer plus fort de les aider s'ils l'assistent dans le sauvetage de Gaius.

— Ce n'est qu'un serviteur, continue Morgana, mais c'est le serviteur le plus pénible que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je suppose que votre temps avec Gaius a porté ses fruits ?

— Gaius m'a tout dit, dit Alator.

Merlin se prépare pour ce qui va suivre. Une fois que son secret sera éventé, il devra se battre, peut-être même tuer. Il ne le veut pas, mais il n'a pas le choix. Si Morgana découvre la vérité et parvient à s'enfuir, elle l'utilisera contre lui et il ne pourra plus veiller sur Arthur. Morgana aura alors gagné. Il est hors de question que Merlin le permette.

— Alors tu sais qui est Emrys ?

— En effet, dit Alator d'un ton solennel.

Il s'avance vers Merlin et s'accroupit. Merlin lui lance un regard empli de toute la colère qu'il ressent. S'il n'était pas assez bon pour eux, ils auraient pu se contenter de le laisser tranquille. Ils auraient pu le laisser dans les ombres, à protéger Arthur comme toujours. Ç'aurait pu suffire. De toute façon, c'est Arthur qui a une véritable destinée ; Merlin le sait à présent. Il n'est là que pour protéger Arthur sur son chemin.

— Non seulement je sais qui est Emrys, continue Alator en regardant Merlin droit dans les yeux, mais je sais exactement où il est.

— Alors dis-moi, dit Morgana.

Merlin déteste Emrys, il déteste l'homme qu'il ne sera jamais, et parce qu'il n'est pas suffisant Emrys va détruire tout ce qu'aime Merlin.

Alator se tourne vers Morgana et dit,

— Jamais.

Merlin est tellement ébahi et soulagé qu'il a à peine de temps de réagir avant qu'Alator ne pointe son bâton sur Morgana et la projette sur la roche avec un bruit douloureux. Son poignard tombe au sol et Merlin se remet sur ses pieds, sous le choc.

— Merlin, je suis Alator du Catha. Je suis honoré de pouvoir t'aider.

_Catha_? se demande Merlin. Il n'est pas un druide, alors, ou bien un druide différent de ceux que connaît Merlin.

— Vous avez de la magie, l'accuse-t-il en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

— Je comprends le fardeau que tu portes, explique Alator. Je l'ai supporté toute ma vie. J'ai été rejeté, persécuté, et parfois même chassé, dans chaque coin des cinq royaumes. Je te comprends. Tu n'es pas seul. De ce que Gaius m'a dit, je n'ai pas tes grands pouvoirs, Merlin, mais je partage tes espoirs. Car moi et mes semblables avons rêvé du monde que tu cherches à construire. Et nous donnerons nos vies avec joie pour t'aider.

Alator s'agenouille. Pour une fois, Merlin n'a pas l'impression d'être pris de haut pour son ignorance ou loué parce qu'une prophétie dit qu'il le mérite. Il a l'impression que quelqu'un le _comprend_ , sait ce qu'il essaie de faire et souhaite vraiment l'aider. C'est si inattendu que Merlin n'a aucune idée de comment réagir, mais une vague de gratitude manque de le submerger.

Peut-être qu'il n'a pas à faire ça tout seul.

— Merci, dit-il enfin d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je vous en prie, levez-vous, je ne… vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

Il prend une inspiration tremblante. La tête lui tourne ; sa vie a failli s'écrouler avant de redevenir stable en si peu de temps.

— Gaius, dit-il.

L'alarme a recommencé à résonner en lui maintenant qu'il réalise que même si Alator vient de décider de s'allier à Emrys, il a dû faire quelque chose d'horrible à Gaius pour lui faire avouer l'identité d'Emrys.

— Il est… dit Alator avant de se figer.

— Alator ? dit Merlin.

Il se recule vivement lorsqu'Alator s'effondre à terre, le poignard de Morgana enfoncé dans le dos. Morgana sourit largement en abaissant la main. Elle rit et rit encore en chancelant sur ses pieds.

— Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, _Emrys_ , ronronne Morgana.

Le nier serait inutile. Merlin se rue sur le bâton d'Alator et vise Morgana tout en se rappelant des mots d'Alator quand il l'avait utilisé. Mais Morgana s'y attend, cette fois, et elle évite l'éclair. Avant que Merlin ne puisse frapper à nouveau, elle l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. La douleur est aiguë et perçante.

Il doit l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il doit sauver Gaius, sauver Gwaine, sauver Arthur. Il doit se relever, mais le monde se rétrécit, se rétrécit et il ne peut plus respirer. La dernière chose qu'il voit est le visage souriant de Morgana et sa main qui se tend vers lui, les doigts crispés comme des griffes.

* * *

— Il semble que j'ai mal jugé Gaius, dit Agravaine avec ce qui devrait sonner comme un regret sincère. Merlin avait raison depuis le début.

Ça ne sonne pas comme très sincère aux oreilles d'Arthur.

— Nous sommes chanceux de l'avoir retrouvé, dit-il laconiquement.

— En effet, acquiesce facilement Agravaine. Sans la ténacité de votre garçon, Gaius serait mort. Nous devons _tous_ _deux_ nous excuser devant Gaius et Merlin, mon seigneur.

La touche de son intonation est presque subtile, destinée à ce qu'Arthur oublie que c'est Agravaine qui est venu le trouver avec ses suspicions. Que c'est Agravaine qui a insisté pour interroger Gaius. Que c'est Agravaine qui a fouillé les appartements du médecin et qui a trouvé le livre compromettant, qui semble être une bien piètre preuve de trahison au vu de la condition de Gaius. Arthur n'a pas oublié la dernière fois que Gaius a été accusé de sorcellerie, et la découverte qu'Aredian avait falsifié les preuves pour justifier son accusation.

Même si c'est son oncle maternel, Arthur pourrait parfois jurer qu'Agravaine parle avec la voix de son père. Ses avertissements constants sur la trahison et la sorcellerie sortent de lui comme s'ils sortaient de la tombe, comme si son père le hantait par la bouche d'Agravaine.

Si Gaius n'avait pas disparu, Arthur aurait mis fin à la chasse aux sorcières d'Agravaine. Il sait que Gaius ne le trahirait jamais. Il le savait. Mais c'était si facile à oublier quand il était blessé par l'abandon de Gaius. Merlin était en larmes quand Gaius était parti sans laisser un mot, et c'était en grande partie ce qui a motivé la colère d'Arthur. Il était furieux que Gaius ait abandonné Merlin sans un mot, furieux que Gaius les ai trahi tous les deux sans même en donner la raison.

L'explication était simple depuis le début. Gaius est innocent. Et parmi tous ceux qui connaissaient le traité et la route secrète qu'ils comptaient emprunter à travers la Vallée des Rois Déchus – Arthur, Gaius et Agravaine – il n'y a plus qu'un seul traître.

Arthur lance un dernier regard à Gaius, encore inconscient, tandis que Guinevere lui essuie doucement le front, et il sort de la pièce. Il a besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées. Il doit décider de la marche à suivre.

— Merlin ! appelle-t-il.

Sa voix résonne dans le couloir. Gwaine lui a dit que Merlin était juste derrière eux quand ils sont revenus. Arthur s'attendait à ce qu'il erre près de Gaius avec Guinevere, et pourtant il ne le voit pas.

— Merlin ! appelle-t-il.

Il se demande pourquoi, même maintenant qu'il est roi, il doit constamment courir après son propre serviteur.

— Ah, Gwaine, bien, dit Arthur en le rattrapant dans les escaliers. Avez-vous vu Merlin ?

— Je pensais qu'il était avec vous, dit Gwaine, les sourcils froncés. Il devrait déjà être rentré.

— Peut-être est-il encore à la taverne, dit Arthur en sentant un début de migraine l'envahir.

Ces derniers temps, Merlin semble toujours être là-bas, surtout quand Arthur a le plus besoin de lui.

— La taverne ? demande Gwaine comme s'il était dérouté qu'Arthur imagine que ça puisse être possible.

— Oui, la _taverne_ , dit Arthur avec impatience.

Il mime une chope de bière qu'il descend à grandes gorgées.

Gwaine le regarde comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, et Arthur a l'impression que ce n'est pas impossible. Ensuite, Gwaine secoue la tête.

— Je n'aime pas ça. Je retourne à Kemeray.

Il se détourne et se dirige vers les escaliers, mais Arthur lui pose une main sur le bras pour l'arrêter.

— Attendez. C'est trop tard pour y aller à cheval ce soir. Si Merlin a été retardé, il aura certainement le bon sens de s'arrêter plutôt que de risquer de voyager de nuit.

— C'est la pleine lune, souligne Gwaine. Et Merlin n'a eu aucun problème pour chevaucher de nuit pour sauver Gaius.

— Et vous êtes chanceux, tous les deux, de ne pas vous être brisé la nuque, dit Arthur. Écoutez, sauver Gaius était une urgence. Merlin va sûrement bien.

— Nous n'en savons rien, dit Gwaine, les sourcils froncés.

Arthur voit les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, les légers frissonnements d'épuisement.

— Il est sûrement aussi fatigué que vous et a le bon sens de dormir. Ni lui ni vous n'avez dormi depuis deux jours, lui rappelle Arthur. Vous avez chevauché pendant des heures. Vous ne serez d'aucune aide à Merlin si vous dormez debout. Reposez-vous et nous partirons demain à l'aube.

— Mère poule, grommelle Gwaine.

Il lève les mains.

— D'accord, d'accord. Dès l'aube et pas une minute plus tard. Et ne pensez même pas à partir sans moi.

Arthur le regarde trébucher jusqu'à ses appartements. Il se dit qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que la crainte ne lui serre le ventre. Aucune raison.

* * *

Merlin est réveillé en sursaut par de l'eau froide et une douleur dans les bras. Pendant un instant, il pense rêver – juste un autre cauchemar de la cabane de Morgana, avec le Fomorroh qui siffle et se tortille et se rapproche encore et encore pour s'enfouir en lui et…

Mais non. Non, c'est pire qu'un cauchemar.

— Bonjour, Emrys, sourit Morgana.

Elle se délecte de prononcer ce nom.

Merlin essaye de répondre mais réalise qu'il a été bâillonné, sans doute pour l'empêcher de lancer des sorts. Morgana ne sait pas que Merlin n'a pas besoin de parler pour utiliser sa magie, mais il décide de jouer le jeu, pour le moment. Il a appris qu'il vaut mieux examiner la situation avant d'agir.

Au moins, il n'a plus à s'inquiéter du Fomorroh.

— Ainsi, tu es ma perte, dit-elle.

Elle éclate d'un rire au tintement de folie qui s'achève en un grognement vicieux. Merlin n'a que le temps de voir ses yeux luire avant que la douleur ne fasse disparaître le monde qui l'entoure. Quand il revient à lui, il est mou et tremblant. Sa poitrine se soulève en quête d'air et Morgana est presque alanguie de plaisir.

— Quand je pense que tout ce temps, dit-elle en laissant s'écouler les mots sur sa langue, tu étais juste devant mon nez. Le tout-puissant Emrys, un serviteur pleurnichard.

Merlin lui lance un regard noir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler.

Morgana tourne lentement autour de lui en faisant courir un ongle sur son corps.

— Alator dit que tu as de grands pouvoirs. J'aurais dû savoir que tu cachais quelque chose. Autrement, comment aurais-tu pu m'arrêter ?

Quand elle se retrouve à nouveau devant lui, elle se fige et lui attrape le menton.

— Quel bon petit menteur tu fais. Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Arthur. Voudrais-tu que je lui raconte tous tes hauts faits ? Crois-tu qu'il serait fier de savoir ce que tu as fait avec ta magie ?

Merlin essaie de se libérer de sa prise, mais elle ne fait que la resserrer. Ses ongles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans sa peau.

— Tout ce temps, dit-elle avec émerveillement. Et Arthur n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Merlin en a assez. Il doit terminer ça maintenant. Il doit tuer Morgana et rentrer à Camelot. Il regarde derrière Morgana et observe la pièce, pour essayer d'y trouver quelque chose d'utile. Le taudis n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'y est trouvé, minable et rempli de pots et de jarres mal rangés. Il ne voit aucune arme, mais Morgana n'en aurait pas besoin. Il pouvait faire voler le lourd pot de fer dans la pièce et… son estomac se serre à cette pensée. Il ne peut pas s'y résoudre. Il ne peut pas la tuer. Pas tant qu'il pouvait encore voir en elle l'amie qu'elle avait été.

_Que vous est-il arrivé, Morgana ?_ pense-t-il avec désespoir. _Vous aviez un si bon cœur._

Mais Merlin sait ce qu'il lui arrivé. _Il_ est arrivé. Il l'a regardé dans les yeux en lui donnant du poison, et l'a tenue dans les bras tandis qu'elle se mourait. Et même si Morgause lui a sauvé la vie, l'ancienne Morgana n'allait peut-être jamais revenir. Mais Merlin ne peut pas être responsable d'avoir détruit ce qui restait d'elle. Il a toujours de l'espoir ; il croit toujours qu'il reste quelque chose en elle à sauver.

Il n'a qu'à l'assommer assez longtemps pour pouvoir se libérer. Il ne sait pas ce qui est le plus prometteur : l'idée d'essayer de convaincre Morgana de garder son secret ou celle de dire la vérité à Arthur – qu'il est le sorcier qui a tué son père. Qui a empoisonné sa sœur et libéré le Grand Dragon. Si Morgana ne le tue pas, Arthur le fera sûrement.

Parfois, Merlin aurait aimé n'avoir jamais rencontré les Pendragon. Sa vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

— As-tu fait de lui ta marionnette ? roucoule Morgana.

Ses yeux brillent dans la pénombre.

— Depuis combien de temps lui murmures-tu tes volontés à l'oreille ?

Une pile de vêtements pliés est posée sur une des étagères. Merlin la soulève avec sa magie et elle s'envole vers Morgana. Les vêtements la bâillonnent et lui couvrent la tête. Elle trébuche, sous le choc, et essaie de tirer sur les vêtements, mais la magie de Merlin tient bon et elle ne peut pas prononcer de sort pour contre-attaquer. Merlin tourne son attention vers ses liens et la magie ouvre le nœud de son bâillon. Il repousse le tissu avec la langue et regarda les liens sur son poignet.

— _Fæstnunga onlucan me !_ ordonne-t-il.

Sa magie déferle mais les liens ne se défont pas.

— _Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan !_

Une douleur familière éclate dans ses poignets et descend jusqu'à ses bras. Il jure dans sa barbe, sous le choc. Elle a dû utiliser le même sort que Morgause lorsqu'elle l'a attaché et laissé dans la forêt, à la merci des Serkets.

— _Hierste þæt íecen sóna !_ crie Morgana.

Elle a dû se libérer quand qu'il ne la regardait pas – et Merlin hurle d'agonie tandis que la douleur s'intensifie.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, mais je vais devoir raccourcir ta laisse à partir de maintenant.

Elle pose la main sur le front de Merlin et commence à parler. Il a l'impression d'être repoussé encore et encore, dans les ténèbres. Au moins, il n'y a pas de douleur là-bas.

Il se laisse sombrer.

* * *

— Vous devrez arrêter d'en faire une habitude, dit Guinevere.

Elle est inquiète et adorable dans la pâle lueur du matin, avec ses mains qui se tordent et son front plissé.

— Va dire ça à Merlin, dit Arthur.

Il saute sur son cheval. Gwaine est déjà sur le sien. Il semble fatigué mais il a dû réussir à dormir un peu. Gwaine est inquiet, Guinevere est inquiète, tout le monde est inquiet. Même Gaius est inquiet, ou du moins c'est ce que Guinevere lui a dit ; il s'est enfin réveillé mais il est encore faible. Arthur lui parlera quand il sera de retour, avec, de préférence, Merlin en travers de son cheval.

Si Merlin a décidé de passer la journée à cueillir des baies, Arthur va le traîner à Camelot, lui hurler dessus et le mettre au pilori pendant des jours. Ou bien lui hurler dessus, et le traîner ensuite à Camelot. Ou…

— Vous pourriez envoyer une patrouille. Vous n'avez pas à y aller vous-même, dit Guinevere.

Sa protestation est faible. Elle sait déjà ce qu'il va lui répondre.

Il lui répond quand même.

— Si. Merlin est sous ma responsabilité. C'est ma faute s'il est parti.

Et il ne fait pas confiance aux patrouilles. Elles ont cherché pendant un jour entier et n'ont pas trouvé Merlin la dernière fois qu'il a disparu, et il n'a fallu à Arthur que deux heures. C'est Arthur le plus expérimenté quand il est question de sauver Merlin. C'est logique qu'il y aille.

— Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, dit Guinevere en lui offrant le pardon.

— J'aurais dû, dit Arthur.

Il s'est réveillé encore plus furieux contre lui-même qu'il ne l'était la veille au soir. Voir le visage poli et servile de George n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

Arthur est censé être roi. Il s'y est préparé tout sa vie, et maintenant que le temps est venu, maintenant qu'il siège sur le trône, il est complètement perdu. Morgana essaie toujours de le tuer, il a un traître à sa cour et il ne sait plus à qui faire confiance ou qui écouter, pas plus qu'il ne sait ce qu'il doit faire. Si Merlin était là, Arthur pourrait râler contre lui et lui parler jusqu'à ce que les choses commencent à faire sens. Mais sans lui…

L'absence de Merlin le ronge plus douloureusement que la famine.

Merlin n'aurait pas dû se tourner vers Gwaine pour l'aider. Il aurait dû venir voir Arthur. Ça s'est toujours passé ainsi entre eux, et l'arrivée de Gwaine n'a rien changé. Il semble qu'Arthur a enfin trouvé ce qui rend Merlin respectueux envers lui, ce qui lui fait garder ses distances comme les autres, et c'est sa couronne. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être roi le ferait se sentir seul.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, la rassure Gwaine. Je ramènerai cette altesse saine et sauve.

— Merci, messire Gwaine, dit Guinevere avec une petite révérence et un sourire. Je suis sûre que Merlin va bien.

— Ouais, dit Gwaine.

Il ne semble pas y croire, lui non plus.

Ils se mettent en route.

Quand ils arrivent à Kemeray, il est midi. La seule pensée dans l'esprit d'Arthur est la familiarité de voyager avec Gwaine à la poursuite de son serviteur imprévisible. En dépit des bavardages constants de Gwaine, l'air frais est exactement ce dont Arthur a besoin – bien que ce soit plutôt la possibilité d'échapper au château et aux tâches déplaisantes qui attendent son retour.

Même si Arthur est heureux d'avoir une excuse pour s'échapper, il échangerait son meilleur cheval contre la possibilité que Merlin sorte des bois en trébuchant, encore, sale et souriant. Il a espéré qu'ils rencontreraient Merlin à mi-chemin et découvriraient qu'il n'avait été que retardé, peut-être perdu dans le réseau de tunnels de la mine de fer. Arthur y est déjà allé plusieurs fois – la première fois alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant – et sa première impression, celle d'un labyrinthe géant, ne l'a jamais quitté. Il peut facilement imaginer Merlin se perdre et passer des heures à retrouver la sortie, puis y passer la nuit parce qu'il fait trop sombre pour chevaucher.

Merlin va sûrement bien. Agravaine a dit que les ravisseurs étaient déjà partis quand ils étaient arrivés, tous les trois. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière dois, où Merlin avait été gravement blessé et qu'Arthur avait été forcé de l'abandonner entouré de mercenaires vicieux. Rien ne le force à presser le pas de son cheval.

Mais Agravaine peut avoir menti.

Ils atteignent la grotte et le cheval de Merlin n'est pas là. Arthur se souvient du rapport concernant le cheval disparu avec lequel Gaius était censé avoir fui. Il ne tombera pas deux fois dans le même piège. Ils allument leurs torches et entrent dans les grottes en suivant le chemin que Gwaine a vu prendre Merlin. Même à la lueur vacillante de leurs torches, Arthur peut voir les empreintes sur le sol sablonneux. Celles de Merlin s'enfoncent dans le tunnel sans en ressortir.

Ce n'est peut-être rien. La mine est un dédale et de nombreux chemins se croisent. Merlin est probablement sorti par un tunnel différent. Mais ils continuent tout de même à le suivre.

La lumière de leurs torches capture la forme d'un corps devant eux, et un pic de peur glacée vole le souffle d'Arthur. C'est une course entre lui et Gwaine pour y arriver le premier, mais ils réalisent avant de l'atteindre que le corps est bien trop large pour être celui de Merlin. Ils ralentissent et se rapprochent, prudents.

Ils ôtent le poignard de son dos et le retournent. C'est un homme à l'air sévère, chauve et tatoué. Il porte une robe et, même mort, il semble encore cérémonial. Son corps est froid.

— Tu le reconnais ? demande Arthur.

Gwaine secoue la tête.

— Il semble qu'il y ait eu un combat.

Il examine la pièce avec sa torche, imité par Arthur. La seule sortie est le tunnel d'où ils viennent, et les empreintes de pas leur racontent l'histoire d'un lutte entre trois personnes : Merlin, l'homme mort et… une femme.

— Merlin est entré en premier, dit Arthur en examinant le sol. Puis les deux autres sont arrivés. Merlin s'est replié là, et puis…

Il fronce les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas Merlin qui l'a tué, réalise Gwaine. C'est l'autre.

Il rapproche le poignard de la lumière, puis le lance à Arthur pour qu'il l'examine. Ni lui ni Gwaine ne le reconnaît ; c'est juste un simple poignard. Il doit avoir été lancé avec force et précision pour tuer un homme si grand. Un lanceur de couteau aurait besoin de beaucoup de talent pour y parvenir, mais il serait plus facile d'utiliser la magie.

Les pas de Merlin continuent après le corps, et pendant un instant, Arthur a l'espoir que Merlin a peut-être trouvé une autre sortie. Mais les empreintes s'arrêtent brusquement, comme s'il avait été projeté dans les airs. Encore de la magie. Arthur ne peut plus nier l'évidence.

— Morgana, murmure-t-il.

Gwaine jure.

— Elle l'a pris, n'est-ce pas ? Je _savais_ que j'aurais dû revenir pour lui.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? demande Arthur.

C'est étrange que Gwaine ait laissé derrière Merlin.

Gwaine hésite. Son expression est tour à tour honteuse et furieuse.

— Je savais qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Je le _savais_. Vérifier qu'il respirait, mon _cul_.

Il se frotte le visage et se tourne vers Arthur. Quand il reprend la parole, sa voix est pleine de regrets.

— Quand j'ai trouvé Agravaine avec Gaius, il avait un poignard sur sa gorge. Il a affirmé qu'il essayait d'aider, qu'il nous avait vu partir et nous avait suivis. Il a insisté pour que nous laissions Merlin derrière nous. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter, mais Gaius…

— Je sais, dit Arthur.

Il semble que leur sauvetage n'ait été qu'un échange de prisonnier. Si Gaius est une source d'informations tactiques sur Camelot, Merlin l'est deux fois plus, vu comment Arthur se plaint et se lamente devant lui chaque jour. Merlin ne parlerait jamais volontairement, mais de la magie est impliquée et Arthur craint qu'il n'ait pas le choix. Et c'est un problème moindre en comparaison de ce que Morgana pourrait lui faire en sachant la douleur que ça causerait à Arthur.

Les seules empreintes qui ressortent sont celles de Morgana, profondes dans le sol sablonneux à cause du poids de Merlin qu'elle portait. La piste prend le premier embranchement et après plusieurs tournants ils se retrouvent dans une autre grande salle.

— C'est là que je les ai trouvés, dit Gwaine. Elle a dû venir voir s'il avait terminé le travail.

Arthur hoche la tête. Il ne se fait pas assez confiance pour parler. Ils suivent les empreintes lourdes de Morgana jusqu'à la sortie, par où ils sont entrés. C'est évident que Morgana s'est enfuie à cheval en emportant Merlin, mais la piste se refroidit.

Ils chevauchent aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent, en parlant à peine sur le chemin du retour. Ils sont tous les deux accablés par la peur et leurs découvertes.

* * *

Quand ils atteignent Camelot, Arthur envoie immédiatement des patrouilles fouiller la forêt. Encore une fois, il est frappé par la familiarité de cet acte. Il se sent enfermé dans une sorte de cauchemar récurrent – perdre Merlin, le retrouver, puis le perdre à nouveau. Si Agravaine les a trahi dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus, il est probable que les mercenaires qui avaient emmené Merlin étaient des hommes de Morgana. Mais ça ne soulève que plus de questions, et toutes ne sont pas liées à Agravaine. Si Merlin a vu Morgana, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Et plus important, comment a-t-il bien pu s'échapper.

Et s'il ne s'était pas échappé ? Et si… Non. Impossible. C'est absolument impossible que Merlin l'ait trahi. Mais Arthur n'arrive plus à faire confiance à son instinct. Il ne pensait pas que son oncle pouvait le trahir, et il a cru, même si ce n'était que brièvement, que Gaius l'a fait.

Et pourtant Merlin s'est conduit étrangement quand il est revenu. Il a passé deux jours entiers à la taverne ! Merlin a toujours été un peu bizarre, alors Arthur n'en a pas tiré de conclusions autre que c'était là la manière de Merlin de se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était vraiment passé… ? Arthur était tellement soulagé de le retrouver qu'il n'a pas demandé de détails à Merlin. Il s'est contenté de son haussement d'épaules et de son 'je me suis échappé'. Il supposait que sa blessure n'avait pas été si grave, et que s'il avait tort, Gaius le lui aurait dit.

Ce qui le ramène à Gaius. Mais Gaius n'est pas le traître, il ne peut pas l'être. Même pour écarter les soupçons, se faire enlever et torturer presque à mort est démesuré. Et Merlin n'a pas non plus été kidnappé volontairement, les autres fois. Une allégresse presque frénétique s'empare d'Arthur à l'idée qu'ils sont _tous les trois_ des traîtres, que toute sa cour est faite de traîtres, et qu'il doit frapper fort. Cette pente mène à la folie.

C'est le soir lorsqu'il se dirige enfin vers la tour du médecin. Gaius est assis près du feu, une couverture sur les jambes et un livre posé sur les genoux bien qu'il ne semble pas le lire. Arthur frappe contre la porte ouverte et Gaius, perdu dans ses pensées, sursaute.

— Oh, sire ! Entrez donc.

— Quelqu'un ne devrait-il pas être avec vous ? demande Arthur en regardant autour de lui.

— J'ai dit à Guinevere de rentrer dormir chez elle, dit Gaius.

Il ferme le livre et le met de côté. Sa main tremble et il la remet sous la couverture, sur ses genoux.

— Allez-vous bien ? demande Arthur.

Il tire une chaise et s'y assoit, une main posée sur le bras de Gaius. Gaius est toujours pâle et patraque. S'inquiéter pour Merlin ne doit pas aider.

Gaius hoche la tête.

— Y a-t-il des nouvelles ?

— Non, admet Arthur. Ils continueront de chercher. Nous le trouverons.

Gaius hoche à nouveau la tête. Il semble si inquiet que c'est la seule preuve dont a besoin Arthur. Immédiatement, il sait que c'est impossible que Gaius le trahisse. Une telle peur ne peut être feinte.

— J'ai commis une erreur, s'excuse Arthur.

Gaius cille et parvient à lui offrir un sourire triste.

— Je veille sur vous depuis que vous êtes un nourrisson, Arthur. Vous auriez dû savoir que je vous aime bien trop pour vous trahir.

Arthur baisse la tête, honteux. Seul Gaius peut donner l'impression à un roi qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Fut un temps, Arthur passait la plus grande partie de son temps à jouer dans les quartiers de Gaius, fasciné par les couleurs, les odeurs et les textures étranges de l'art de guérisseur. C'était la brève idylle de l'enfance avant que ses devoirs ne le rattrapent et qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Mais Gaius l'aime toujours. Arthur l'a déçu en l'oubliant.

— Que voulait Morgana ? demande doucement Arthur.

— Des informations, dit Gaius. Sur vous, sur Camelot. Pour l'aider à détruire le royaume.

L'imprécision de ses réponses ennuie Arthur, mais Gaius est toujours comme ça. Il n'a jamais rencontré d'homme aussi prudent avec ses mots.

— Les a-t-elle obtenues ?

Gaius secoue la tête.

— Morgana n'a rien appris de moi.

— Merci, dit Arthur.

Il le pense. C'est clair que Gaius a tenu presque jusqu'à la fin.

— Mais une question me tourmente encore. Quand on vous a interrogé sur le sorcier qui a tué mon père… vous avez menti.

— En effet, sire.

Arthur essaie de dissimuler sa surprise.

— Vous l'admettez ?

— J'ai choisi de le protéger, explique Gaius. Je craignais que vous ne le débusquiez et l'exécutiez. C'eût été une erreur grave. Le sorcier n'a pas tué votre père. Uther était mourant. Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver.

Arthur le regarde, avec un air de doute. Il l'a vu de ses propres yeux. Dragoon a utilisé sa magie, et l'instant d'après, son père était mort. Arthur ne pouvait voir aucune autre manière d'interpréter ce qui s'est passé.

— Sire, dit Gaius.

Une lueur dans son regard force Arthur à l'écouter attentivement.

— Dans ce grand royaume existe une variété immense de personnes aux diverses croyances. Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir vous protéger. Beaucoup d'autres croient au monde que vous essayez de créer. Un jour vous le découvrirez, Arthur. Un jour, vous comprendrez tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous.

Arthur fixe Gaius en essayant d'assimiler ses mots. Il est clair que Gaius essaie de lui dire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose dont il ne peut pas parler. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon, Agravaine a raison. Gaius fréquente des sorciers comme Dragoon. Mais peut-il être vrai qu'ils sont des alliés et non des ennemis ?

Des sorciers qui aident Camelot ? Cela semble incroyablement improbable. Après des décennies de morts et de persécutions, comment pourrait-il rester la moindre once de bien dans ceux qui pratiquent la magie ? Arthur n'a jamais connu que l'amertume des sorciers, leur désir de vengeance et de causer une souffrance égale à la leur. Les druides font exceptions, silencieux et dissimulés à la lisière du royaume, vivant dans la peur des raids réguliers ordonnés par son père. Quelles que soient leurs souffrances, les druides n'ont jamais répliqué. Arthur a arrêté ces raids, sans faire de bruit, une fois roi.

Mais Dragoon n'est pas un druide. Et quand Arthur lui a demandé son aide, tout ce qu'il voulait était de pouvoir vivre en paix. D'être accepté et non plus chassé. Pourquoi aurait-il recherché un but aussi noble, pour le détruire en tuant un homme déjà mourant ?

— J'espère que vous avez raison, finit par dire Arthur. Cette journée a été très longue. Reposez-vous. Dès que j'aurais des nouvelles de Merlin, je vous les communiquerai.

— Merci, sire, dit Gaius.

Arthur lui souhaite bonne nuit.

* * *

Arthur ne parvient pas à se reposer. Son esprit tourne en rond toute la nuit en pensant à Agravaine et à Gaius, à son père et à Dragoon et surtout à Merlin. Il pense sans cesse à des choses qu'il voudrait dire à Merlin et ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler. Et il s'arrête, parce que Merlin n'est pas là.

Chaque fois qu'il finit par sombrer, il pense à Merlin et se réveille en sursaut. Il est hanté par son absence, par son fantôme : par son impatience affectueuse quand Arthur est lent à se lever ; par le toucher habile de ses mains lorsqu'il habille Arthur pour son entraînement ; par son profil – son sourire timide, son visage à moitié tourné, ses cils sombres qui lui ombragent la joue.

Son sommeil est harcelé par des rêves de trahison, de Morgana et d'Agravaine, et de son père qui l'attaque avec des couteaux, et de Merlin qui se jette devant lui pour lui servir de bouclier. Il rêve de Merlin qui meurt dans ses bras, se vidant de son sang, murmurant ses derniers mots. Arthur ne peut pas les entendre et il se penche de plus en plus près, en suppliant Merlin de tenir encore un peu plus longtemps, de le dire une dernière fois pour que Arthur puisse l'entendre. Qu'il entendra cette fois, il le promet, _s'il te pla_ _ît_ _._

Il se réveille à la pointe de l'aube. Il a froid ; il a rejeté ses couvertures pendant la nuit. Il s'habille rapidement et sort de sa chambre, déterminé à ce qu'ils trouvent Merlin aujourd'hui, que ce soit le jour où ils le ramèneront à la maison.

Lorsque le soir tombe, il n'y a toujours aucune nouvelles. Arthur se sent las et accablé. Il se frotte les yeux et écarte les papiers devant lui. Les devoirs d'un roi sont sans fin, d'autant plus qu'il n'a pas Merlin pour faire les préparatifs, écrire ses discours, et, en fait, travailler plus qu'Arthur n'aime l'admettre. Comment trouve-t-il le temps de tout faire ? Merlin semble effectuer le travail de trois hommes : un serviteur, un apprenti et un roi.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il soit temps d'abandonner, dit Agravaine.

Il parle comme si ça le blessait de suggérer une telle chose, mais Arthur peut facilement voir sa fausseté à présent. Agravaine ne connaît qu'à peine Merlin, et il va trop loin pour essayer de dissimuler sa culpabilité. Il serait plus crédible en étant indifférent.

Arthur reste silencieux et Agravaine continue.

— Je sais qu'il vous est important, mais le garçon est sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. C'est gâcher des ressources…

Arthur lève la main pour le faire taire.

— Ils le chercheront jusqu'à le trouver. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sur ce sujet.

— Très bien, dit Agravaine sans cacher son déplaisir.

Arthur croise les mains et regarde l'homme qui lui fait face. Son oncle. Quand il a douté d'Agravaine avant, son oncle lui a dit qu'il ne le trahirait jamais parce qu'Arthur est tout ce qui reste d'Ygraine. Pourtant, si c'est vrai, il est évident que le sang n'est pas une raison suffisante d'être loyal. Pourquoi s'allier avec Morgana ? Arthur est reste perplexe et il sait qu'il a besoin de plus qu'un simple doute. Il a besoin d'une preuve qu'Agravaine est le traître.

Le moment est parfait. Ils sont seuls dans la pièce.

— Mon oncle, dit Arthur en prenant un ton conciliant. Je voudrais vous demander un conseil.

Agravaine se penche en avant.

— Bien sûr. Je vous aiderai du mieux que je le peux.

— Vous savez que mon père a amassé de nombreux objets magiques durant ces dernières années.

Agravaine hoche la tête. Arthur se penche vers lui en baissant la voix.

— Mon père ne voulait que les garder loin des mains des sorciers. Mais certains de ces objets pourraient être des armes utilisables sans magie. Il m'est apparu qu'ils pourraient être utiles contre Morgana.

— C'est un pari très risqué, Arthur, l'avertit Agravaine.

Un intérêt affûté s'est éveillé dans ses yeux.

— Mais nécessaire, dit Arthur. Camelot ne peut se défendre contre la magie. Demain, je compte emmener mes chevaliers les plus loyaux dans la chambre forte pour y faire l'inventaire et voir ce qui pourrait nous être utile.

— Si vous pensez que c'est pour le mieux, dit Agravaine avec prudence. Votre père disait toujours qu'il suffit d'un seul sort pour que la corruption prenne racine.

— Alors je trouverai un artefact qui ne nécessite aucun sort. Morgana ne doit pas reprendre cette ville.

Arthur a un sourire méprisant en disant son nom et il voit la colère qui en résulte et qu'Agravaine ne parvient pas à cacher.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Guinevere entre, avec un dîner simple.

— Comme vous l'avez demandé, sire, dit-elle.

Elle incline la tête poliment en les servant. Elle regarde Agravaine de travers, et Arthur la connaît assez pour voir qu'elle n'apprécie pas son oncle. Guinevere a toujours su bien juger les gens.

Ils mangent ensemble et Arthur montre de plus en plus son épuisement. Il boit une coupe de vin en plus, et même s'il est assez coupé d'eau pour ne pas l'intoxiquer, il fait semblant d'être dans les vapes. Il bâille plusieurs fois avant qu'Agravaine ne morde à l'hameçon.

— Vous devez vous reposer, sire, dit Agravaine avec un sourire obséquieux. Vous n'avez pas bien dormi depuis des jours.

— Je sais, admet Arthur en se frottant le visage. J'ai demandé à Gaius de me donner une de ses potions de sommeil. Si elle ne fonctionne pas, rien ne le fera.

— Tout ira mieux après une bonne nuit de repos, lui assure Agravaine.

— Mm.

Arthur se lève et s'étire, crispé après être resté autant assis. Il aurait préféré chevaucher et se battre plutôt que de rester sur une chaise toute la journée. Quand Merlin sera de retour, il le fera trouver une meilleure façon de gérer son emploi du temps. _Quand_ il sera de retour, pense-t-il avec férocité.

Il prend congé et se dirige vers ses appartements, mais dès qu'il est à une distance suffisante d'Agravaine, il se retourne vivement. Il trouve ses chevaliers avachis ensemble, autour de leur dîner et sirotant une bière. Ils ont dû chercher toute la journée et ils semblent démoralisés.

Dès qu'ils le voient, ils se redressent, immédiatement en alerte.

— Y a-t-il des nouvelles ? demande Leon.

Arthur pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et ferme la porte derrière lui.

— J'ai besoin de votre aide, dit-il.

Ils se penchent pour l'écouter.

* * *

Au moins, prétendre d'être endormi est plus facile que de dormir. Arthur est allongé, immobile, la respiration lente et l'esprit focalisé sur son plan. Il ne s'est pas autant détendu de la semaine.

La porte s'ouvre sans bruit grâce aux gonds huilés, et une lumière faible entre dans la pièce depuis le couloir. Arthur garde les yeux fermés et écoute les bruissements de tissus et la respiration d'Agravaine tandis que l'homme s'introduit à l'intérieur. Arthur s'étire dans son faux sommeil, et Agravaine se fige et attend qu'il s'immobilise.

Arthur entend le léger tintement du métal lorsqu'Agravaine trouve la clé de la chambre forte. Il attend qu'Agravaine ressorte, puis enfile une chemise et le suit. Il le file tandis qu'Agravaine descend à la chambre forte, en évitant deux gardes en patrouille. Arthur fait de même.

Arthur veut qu'aucun doute ne soit permis. Il veut qu'Agravaine soit pris la main dans le sac. Il attend qu'Agravaine ouvre la salle et s'y glisse, il attend qu'il fouille dans les ténèbres pour trouver ce qu'il pense pouvoir aider Morgana, quoi que ça puisse être. Et puis Arthur entre dans la salle et bloque la sortie.

— Mon oncle, dit Arthur d'une voix forte.

Agravaine manque de sauter au plafond. Il se tourne vers Arthur. Son expression vacille entre le mépris et l'apaisement, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à décider s'il pouvait s'en sortir par de belles paroles. Et puis les chevaliers sortent des ombres de la salle, les épées dégainées, et le mépris gagne.

— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison envers la couronne, dit calmement Arthur.

Agravaine les regarde avec dégoût.

— Vous ne pouvez l'arrêter, gronde-t-il.

— Ce ne sont plus vos affaires, lui dit Arthur. Tout ce que je veux de vous, c'est une réponse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir trahi ?

Agravaine rit. C'est un son affreux.

— Pourquoi un DuBois voudrait se venger d'un Pendragon ? Savez-vous ce qu'a fait votre père à ma famille ? Il les a tués. Ma sœur, mon frère, abattus par sa main.

— Votre famille ? demande Arthur en ignorant l'accusation – pour l'instant. Que suis-je pour vous ?

— Vous êtes le fils d'Uther, crache Agravaine. C'est tout ce que vous êtes.

Arthur secoue la tête.

— Alors vous me trahissez pour vous allier à la _fille_ d'Uther ?

Agravaine blêmit, mais il repousse ce qu'il a pu ressentir d'un sourire.

— Elle n'est pas plus la fille d'Uther que vous n'êtes le fils d'Ygraine. Vous avez tous les deux renié votre sang.

— Comment vous ai-je renié ? crie Arthur, furieux. Je vous ai accueilli les bras ouverts. Je vous faisais confiance !

— Vous avez eu le choix entre votre mère et Uther. Et vous avez choisi Uther.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

Agravaine rit.

— L'avez-vous renié à ce point ? Ne vous souvenez-vous-même pas du présent que vous a fait Morgause ?

— Morgause ? souffle Arthur. Qu'est-ce que… Elle mentait. C'était une ruse pour… (Qu'avait dit Merlin ?) … me retourner contre mon père. Pour détruire le royaume.

— Vous vous trompez. J'ai abandonné la possibilité de voir ma sœur bien aimée une dernière fois, dans l'espoir qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour vous. Que vous n'aviez pas été entièrement corrompu par les mensonges d'Uther. Mais mon sacrifice a été vain, et vous me l'avez volée une deuxième fois.

Arthur halète, stupéfait.

— Vous êtes le fils de votre père, déclare Agravaine avec irrévocabilité. Vous êtes corrompu par sa haine. Morgana ramènera la magie à Camelot, et personne ne se souviendra de votre nom.

C'est trop à supporter. Arthur meurt d'envie d'abattre Agravaine, d'effacer pour toujours ce sourire suffisant de son visage. Mais il ne le peut pas.

— Jetez-le aux cachots, ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Quand Merlin se réveillé, il a mal partout. Il est sur un cheval et chaque pas lui apporte un éclair de douleur. Il est attaché et il voit ses poignets liés osciller devant lui, au-dessus du sol mouvant.

Ils voyagent. C'est de mauvais augure.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se retenir. Il aurait dû arrêter Morgana avec tous les moyens à sa disposition. Il aurait pu briser le sort de restriction s'il avait eu un peu plus de temps. Il cherche sa magie, mais elle est très loin, assombrie par la douleur. Morgana lui a fait quelque chose.

Il a besoin d'aide, et il a en besoin maintenant. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de le bâillonner, en croyant que ce qu'elle lui a fait est suffisant pour retenir sa magie, verbale ou non. Mais il a un atout de plus dans sa manche.

— _O drakon_ , dit-il d'une voix éraillée mais renforcée par les nuances profondes de la langue des dragons. _E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes_ !

— Quoi ? Impossible! halète Morgana.

Elle les arrête si rapidement que Merlin tombe presque du cheval. Puis elle rit.

— Tu es plein de surprises, _Seigneur des Dragons_. Mais appelle autant que tu le veux. Il n'y a plus de dragons.

Merlin a un rire faible.

— C'est ce que vous pensez. Attendez de voir. Kilgharrah ne vous a jamais aimé, la nargue-t-il.

Il ne le regrette que légèrement quand elle envoie une autre vague de douleur virulente dans ses nerfs.

— J'ai des plans pour toi, Emrys, l'avertit-elle. Et rien, pas même ton dragon apprivoisé, ne va m'arrêter.

Sa main se pose sur lui et il la sent le repousser dans les ténèbres. Il lutte pour rester éveiller, mais c'est inutile. Il espère que Kilgarrah va bientôt arriver, qu'il va les trouver à temps. Il entend Morgana psalmodier, de plus en plus fort, puis il n'entend plus rien du tout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :Cette fiction est à versaphile et Merlin à la BBC.
> 
> Merci de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu, je les traduis pour l'auteur ^^

 

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

En cet instant, Arthur aimerait avoir une des potions de sommeil de Gaius.

Il croyait que connaître la vérité serait un soulagement. Que capturer le traître, même si c'était son oncle, lui permettrait enfin de dormir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'exposer un secret en révèle tant d'autres. Il dort à peine depuis trois nuits, et une fois encore l'aube se lève sans qu'il n'ait fermé l'œil.

_Il est né de la magie._

Il ne sait même pas où commencer. Si son père était encore vivant, Arthur lui aurait fait face, aurait demandé des réponses, des détails, avec une tête plus froide que lorsqu'il a vu sa mère.

_Il a vu sa mère_.

Il a passé sa vie à vouloir désespérément en apprendre plus sur elle. Même un seul souvenir aurait été suffisant. Quand Morgause la lui a montrée, c'était comme donner une miette à un homme affamé, et il en voulait plus. Être convaincu que c'était faux, une simple illusion, l'a dévasté. Mais Agravaine a été honnête dans sa rage, et maintenant il a un souvenir d'elle. Elle était magnifique, et Arthur peut accepter d'hériter plus d'elle que de son père.

Son père lui a menti. Son père a trahi sa mère, l'a tuée en la forçant à accepter de la magie. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour avoir un fils.

Son père a retourné sa culpabilité vers les autres et a condamné à mort des centaines, des milliers de personnes. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Arthur est confronté à une telle hypocrisie, mais elle n'en est pas moins stupéfiante. Il se sent malade pour toutes les fois où il a été complice des atrocités de son père, de ses meurtres. Car c'étaient bien des meurtres. Chaque sorcier brûlé dans la cour, chaque sorcière pendue, chaque village et chaque camp de druide qu'il a rasé. La fureur de son père était démesurée – elle demandait tant de souffrances, sans jamais être rassasiée.

Et cette rage n'est pas restée contenue dans le corps de son père. Elle s'est étendue et a infecté tous ceux qui l'entouraient, tout le royaume. Il peut la voir dans Morgana se couronnant reine de Camelot, dans la foule qui se rassemble à chaque bûcher. Agravaine a raison de parler de la corruption que cause la haine d'Uther, mais il échoue à la voir en lui.

Toute la vie d'Arthur est un mensonge et il n'y en aura plus. Il ne peut pas le permettre. Il ne peut pas laisser son royaume être étouffé par la haine de son père avant d'avoir eu une chance de s'épanouir. Il doit la couper, enlever la tumeur.

Il entend un grattement à sa fenêtre et il se glisse hors du lit. Il doit se reposer, il ne pourra pas durer longtemps comme ça. Mais son esprit est empli de trahison, de colère et d'inquiétude ; Merlin est toujours perdu, et il n'aime pas être confus et lent au matin à cause des potions de Gaius. Non pas que l'épuisement l'aide.

Il voit les rideaux bouger et il attrape son épée. Le possible danger clarifie ses sens. Il s'avance silencieusement vers ce qui est entré par la fenêtre et cliquette à présent contre le rebord de pierre. Des gazouillis étranges se font entendre, mais ça ne ressemble à aucun oiseau que connaît Arthur. Il lève son épée, se préparant à frapper, et il tire le rideau.

Il se fige, choqué. C'est un _dragon_. Un dragon qui le regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus et pendant un long moment, ni lui ni Arthur ne font le moindre mouvement. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à la bête immense et terrifiante qui a attaqué Camelot. Il est perché sur ses jambes arrières, à peine plus grand qu'un chat, la tête penchée et l'air innocent.

C'est un bébé, comprend-il. Un bébé dragon. Qu'est-ce qu'un _bébé dragon_ peut bien faire à Camelot ?

Il le regarde avec une expression qui ne peut être qualifiée que d'optimiste, et il _couine_. Arthur abaisse son épée et il couine à nouveau. Il ne peut pas le tuer. C'est impossible. Pas après tout ce qu'il a appris. Par quand il le regarde comme s'il lui faisait confiance, pour une raison insondable.

Il tend lentement la main et le dragon lui renifle les doigts avant de se frotter la joue contre eux. Il lui caresse la tête et s'aperçoit que ses petites écailles sont sèches et douces, comme si elles avaient été polies. Quatre cornes courtaudes ornent sa tête et d'autres sortent de sa colonne vertébrale et de sa queue, mais elles ne semblent pas dangereuse. Pour un dragon, il est plutôt… mignon.

— Bonjour, dit Arthur avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le dragon donne un petit coup de museau dans son bras et gazouille, comme s'il le comprenait et essayait de lui répondre. Il se frotte à son bras et le regarde d'un air expressif.

— Tu es là pour moi ? demande Arthur.

Il se sent un peu stupide de parler à un dragon, surtout un dragon qui ne peut pas lui répondre. Les dragons peuvent-ils parler ? Il ne se souvient pas que le Grand Dragon ait dit quoi que ce soit, mais il était peut être top occupé à rugir et à tout brûler sur son passage.

— Si tu es là pour moi, fais ça, dit Arthur en hocha la tête d'un geste exagéré.

Le dragon l'imite et Arthur rit. Il se sent ridicule. Il le caresse sur le flanc et est récompensé par une sorte de ronronnement, plus profond que celui d'un chat mais tout aussi réconfortant.

Un coup retentit à la porte et Arthur sursaute. Ce doit être George.

— Attend, clame Arthur.

Il tire le rideau devant le dragon. Puis, il réalise que la première chose que fera George sera d'ouvrir les rideaux, alors il soulève le dragon et le cache dans son armoire.

— Ne fais pas de bruit et reste là, lui dit-il.

La créature penche la tête. Arthur ferme l'armoire et se remet au lit, pour donner l'impression qu'il vient tout juste de se réveiller.

— Entre.

George entre avec son sourire fade et un plateau couvert de fruits, de fromage et de pain tout juste sorti du four. Arthur se demande ce que les dragons mangent. À part les gens et le bétail.

— Bonjour, sire, dit George.

— Du poulet, laisse échapper Arthur. Je veux dire, je veux du poulet pour mon petit-déjeuner.

— Oh, dit George, surpris.

Il se tourne pour obéir.

— Attend, dit Arthur. Laisse ça sur la table. Je, euh, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé hier soir.

— Voulez-vous autre chose, sire ? Un bain, peut-être ?

— Juste du poulet, dit Arthur.

Il lui faut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se tourner vers l'armoire. Il n'a pas besoin que George l'ouvre en croyant qu'Arthur veut qu'il l'habille.

George hoche la tête et obéit. Dès qu'il est sorti de la pièce, Arthur se dépêche de retourner vers l'armoire. Il l'ouvre ; le dragon est en train de mordiller une de ses chaussures. Arthur lui lance un regard noir et il lâche la chaussure, baisse la tête et prend un air désolé.

— C'est de la folie, murmure Arthur en prenant le dragon dans les bras.

Il s'y pelotonne avec bonheur et ronronne bruyamment.

— Si je te garde, tu n'as pas le droit de manger qui que ce soit ou de brûler le château. C'est clair ?

Le dragon hoche la tête et lui _sourit_. Ça rappelle étrangement Merlin à Arthur – il se dit que c'est parce que garder Merlin près de lui ressemble beaucoup à garder un bébé dragon. Sauf que Merlin attire encore plus de problèmes.

— Il va t'adorer, murmure Arthur.

Merlin peut être étrange quand il est question de magie. Parfois, il semble totalement terrifié, gesticule et dit à Arthur de ne pas se jeter au-devant du danger. D'autres fois, c'est lui qui s'y plonge, impatient de s'y jeter. Plus rarement, il la défend, comme lorsqu'Arthur a tué la licorne. Merlin aimait vraiment cette licorne. ce qui signifie sûrement qu'il va adorer le dragonneau. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci ne va pas devenir trop gros, parce que s'il commence à manger des gens, Arthur devra le tuer – contre sa volonté.

— Peut-être que je peux te dresser, dit Arthur en cherchant une meilleure cachette.

Il ne veut pas que le dragon ruine toutes ses chaussures.

— Si tu aimes le poulet, tu n'auras pas besoin de manger des gens. Tu peux avoir tout le délicieux poulet que tu veux.

Le dragon gazouille avec impatience. Son estomac gronde. Il ouvre la bouche et mord dans le vide, comme un oisillon qui demanderait de la nourriture. Il a des rangées de petites dents acérées.

Un _dragon_. Une créature magique censée disparue est entrée par sa fenêtre et maintenant, il envisage sérieusement de le _dresser_. C'est de la folie. Il a tué lui-même le dernier dragon, et même si ses souvenirs sont un peu flous, la bête n'a certainement pas pu survivre à sa blessure mortelle. Peut-être est-ce le même dragon, qui s'est transformé pour survivre ?

Et puis, il y a cet œuf. Merlin a dit que l'intrus et l'œuf étaient morts tous les deux, ensevelis dans la tombe. S'ils y avaient été, ils n'auraient pas pu survivre. Mais peut-être que Merlin a tort. Peut-être que l'intrus s'est échappé avec son trésor et l'a fait éclore. Si seulement cet intrus n'avait pas drogué leur nourriture, Arthur aurait pu voir sa mort et la destruction de l'œuf. Il a beau ne pas s'y connaître en dragons, les dates semblent cohérentes au vu de l'âge de la créature. Après deux ans, le Grand Dragon aurait sûrement été plus massif.

Arthur lève le dragon devant lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

— D'où viens-tu ? lui demande-t-il.

La créature babille et indique à nouveau qu'elle a faim. Elle agite ses ailes et se tortille pour échapper à sa prise.

— Oh, non, dit sévèrement Arthur. George sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Si tu ne comportes pas bien, tu devras attraper ta nourriture tout seul. Je suis sûr que même un dragon n'aimerait pas manger du rat.

Il fait une grimace et le dragon semble _glousser_ _._ Il émet un son qui résonne d'une manière étrange.

Un coup est frappé à la porte et Arthur pose le dragon par terre, de sorte qu'il soit caché par son lit.

— Reste là, dit-il avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Merci.

Il prend le plateau des mains d'un George surpris et referme la porte.

Dès que la porte est close, un bruit d'ailes se fait entendre, et quand Arthur se retourne, le dragon volette devant lui, les yeux fixés sur la nourriture fumante. Arthur éloigne le plateau, prend un cuisse et la tend devant lui. Le dragon se pose sur son bras et attaque férocement le poulet, la queue enroulée autour du biceps d'Arthur pour garder son équilibre. Il dépouille la cuisse de toute sa chair, se lèche les babines, puis se met à ronger l'os.

— Tu vas vraiment me poser des problèmes, dit Arthur en essayant vainement de ne pas sourire.

* * *

Arthur passe le plus de temps possible dans sa chambre avec le dragon, heureux de s'être réveillé tôt – ainsi, il a du temps avant que ses devoirs ne se rappellent à lui. Il découvre qu'il a un solide appétit, qu'il aime jouer avec l'os de poulet, et que, comme tout enfant, il a besoin de faire la sieste. Arthur s'assoit sur le lit, près du petit dragon roulé en boule, et caresse ses douces écailles en observant sa respiration rapide.

Il commence à comprendre pourquoi Merlin aimait tant la licorne. C'est une leçon d'humilité que de voir une telle créature lui faire confiance, et en même temps, il a l'impression gênante qu'on lui fait un cadeau. Comme si un mystérieux bienfaiteur lui faisait confiance pour prendre soin du dragonneau. Sait-il qu'Arthur a tué un membre de son espèce ?

Il ne peut pas le laisser seul dans sa chambre. Qui sait dans quel état il la retrouverait à son retour ? Et si George décidait de venir, pour un rangement imprévu ? Non, Arthur a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un qui aurait la patience et le courage de surveiller un bébé dragon turbulent sans crier ou essayer de le tuer.

Arthur s'avance sans bruit jusqu'à la porte, glisse la tête dans l'embrasure et appelle une servante qui passe. Il lui donne un ordre puis retourne dans la chambre pour s'asseoir avec le dragon, pour qu'il ne se réveille pas tout seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Arthur laisse Guinevere entrer.

— Vous m'avez demandée… commence-t-elle avant que Arthur ne lui fasse signe de se taire.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide avec quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix basse. Ne fais pas de bruit, je ne veux pas le réveiller.

— Réveiller qui ? chuchote Guinevere.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle voit le dragon endormi sur le lit. Elle porte sa main à la bouche et regarde alternativement Arthur et le dragon.

— Il est venu tout seul, murmure-t-il. Je crois qu'il… m'aime bien ?

Il secoue la tête en admettant sa propre confusion.

— Puis-je ? demande-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Arthur acquiesce et Guinevere s'approche doucement du lit. Elle regarde le dragon endormi avec émerveillement et stupéfaction. Comme s'il sentait un changement dans la pièce, le petit dragon s'étire et lève la tête. Ses yeux fatigués clignent lentement devant Guinevere, et il bâille.

Guinevere laisse échapper une petite exclamation et tend une main hésitante pour toucher le dragon. Il la sent, interrogateur, semble réfléchir, puis tend la tête pour qu'elle la caresse. Elle s'exécute et un sourire immense fait son chemin sur son visage. Arthur n'arrive pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue aussi heureuse. Ça doit faire des années, avant qu'elle ne perde Lancelot, Morgana et son père. Avant qu'Arthur ne lui dise qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

C'est Agravaine qui l'en a convaincu, après lui avoir assuré que c'était une bonne idée de tuer Caerleon. Arthur a failli perdre la vie pour réparer sa relation avec Annis. Mais il n'a pas réparé les choses avec Guinevere, pas comme il sait qu'il aurait dû. Parce qu'Agravaine a raison ? Parce qu'Arthur doit régner avec sa tête et non son cœur ? Qu'il doit se priver de celle qu'il a choisi, parce qu'elle n'est pas appropriée ? N'a-il pas eu des disputes enflammées avec son père sur les mariages d'amour ?

Il pense à l'anneau de sa mère, celui qu'il avait voulu lui donner un jour. C'était Merlin qui les poussait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si c'était quelque chose qui devait être, tout comme Merlin a toujours été persuadé qu'Arthur serait un grand roi. Arthur n'a jamais eu sa confiance, sur l'un comme sur l'autre de ces sujets. Il veut croire qu'il sera un grand roi. Il veut croire qu'il aime Guinevere. Et, pour ces deux choses, il est aisé de se laisser persuader que s'il se force, elles deviendront la réalité.

Il a dit, une fois, qu'il voulait s'enfuir pour devenir un fermier. Il pourrait travailler la terre et vivre uniquement pour lui, avec Merlin à ses côtés. Guinevere aimerait ce genre de vie, et pourtant il ne l'imagine jamais avec lui dans ces rêveries.

Il n'est pas le premier choix de Guinevere. Elle a choisi Lancelot, et même maintenant elle le pleure. Elle ferait une grande reine, une reine du peuple, semblable à nulle autre. Mais, certains soirs, quand il fait tourner son anneau autour de son doigt, encore et encore, il essaie d'imaginer un futur, et il n'y parvient pas. Il ne peut pas.

— Lui avez-vous donné un nom ? demande Guinevere en sortant Arthur de ses pensées.

Arthur secoue la tête.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir le droit, dit-il.

Il est incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Pour une raison qui lui est inconnue, il pense qu'il a déjà un nom, même s'il ne peut pas lui dire lequel. Peut-être qu'il n'est simplement pas enclin à le nommer avant d'être sûr qu'il n'aura jamais à le tuer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un précédent.

Le dragon semble apprécier Guinevere, et elle accepte de veiller sur lui pour que Arthur puisse prendre congé. Il promet au dragon qu'il lui rendra visite dès qu'il le pourra. Il remercie Guinevere avec profusion, ce qui la fait rougir.

Quand il ferme la porte derrière lui, il voir le petit dragon tendre le cou pour le regarder partir.

* * *

La patrouille revient à Camelot sans nouvelles de Merlin, mais sa jument est retrouvée en train de flâner près de la ville, sans blessures, broutant avec contentement. Arthur fait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la joie de Merlin quand il la retrouvera – le serviteur l'a toujours gâtée. Si Merlin est près d'elle, elle finit par le tapoter du bout du nez jusqu'à ce qu'il rie et lui offre une pomme, une carotte, ou un rayon de miel. Mais, en retour, elle est patiente et gentille avec lui – elle ne se cabre jamais et ralentit son pas lorsqu'il est blessé.

Merlin ne peut pas être mort. C'est impossible. Arthur ne le permettra pas. Mais cela fait quatre jours que Morgana l'a pris, et même Gwaine commence à perdre espoir. Malgré tout son entêtement et sa force cachée, comment Merlin pourrait-il survivre à quatre jours de torture ? Et même s'ils le ramènent... Arthur a connu des soldats endurcis qui ont été torturés et n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Ils pourraient retrouver Merlin et l'avoir tout de même perdu.

Plus tard dans la journée, des rapports de troubles arrivent de la frontière nord et Arthur n'a pas le choix – il y envoie la plupart de ses patrouilles. Il est clair qu'ils ne vont pas trouver Merlin près de Kemeray, et ils ont ratissé la Vallée des Rois Déchus, sans succès. Il partirait sans hésiter – si seulement il savait où chercher.

Il interroge Agravaine, mais les lèvres de l'homme sont scellées, loyal jusqu'au bout à Morgana. Il reste assis dans sa cellule, aussi calme que possible. Peu importe ce que fait Arthur, dit-il. Morgana va venir pour lui, abattra Arthur et reprendra la couronne qui lui revient de droit.

Arthur se sent mal en quittant les cachots, révolté d'avoir pu abriter un traître. Il plaçait l'opinion d'Agravaine au-dessus de toute autre, au-dessus de celles des personnes qui lui étaient loyales. Quelle sorte de roi est-il, pour être trompé aussi facilement ? Pour rejeter l'aide de ceux qui lui ont voué leur vie ? Quand il était encore prince, Merlin regardait souvent Arthur comme s'il était déjà roi. Et maintenant…

Que doit-il penser de lui, maintenant qu'il est brisé et perdu ? Alors que les derniers mots qu'Arthur lui ait adressés étaient qu'il choisirait Agravaine plutôt que Merlin ou Gaius, que Gaius était condamné et qu'il n'avait rien à y redire ? Merlin était parti avec Gwaine en pensant qu'Arthur ne lui faisait pas confiance. Arthur n'aura peut-être jamais l'occasion de s'excuser, et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. Se dire que Merlin pourrait mourir et ne jamais savoir. Se dire qu'il est trop tard.

Faites que ça ne soit pas trop tard.

Arthur a été élevé sans religion (même si certains pourraient arguer que la vénération naïve qu'il vouait à son père en était une) mais il espère qu'un ancien dieu l'entend, quelque part. Qu'il puisse lui accorder sa bénédiction même si ses mains de Pendragon sont tâchées de sang. Qu'un dieu des idiots et des innocents protège Merlin et le ramène à la maison.

* * *

Même si le bébé dragon semble relativement heureux quand Arthur prend la relève de Guinevere pour la nuit, l'humeur d'Arthur semble être contagieuse. Arthur s'allonge sur le lit, épuisé mais toujours incapable de se reposer, et le dragon est étendu sur son torse, l'air lugubre, les ailes basses. Arthur le caresse sans y penser – partout, il voit l'absence de Merlin. Arthur ne veut pas ramasser les chaussettes sales que Merlin a laissées sur sa commode, il ne veut pas que l'on nettoie la tache sur le sol là où Merlin a renversé du vin. Il ne laisse pas entrer George dans ses appartements depuis la disparition de Merlin, parce qu'il aurait l'impression d'effacer Merlin.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? demande Arthur au dragon et, par là, à lui-même. Je ne peux pas… Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Merlin…

Arthur s'interrompt, surpris par le soudain changement d'humeur du dragon. Il redresse la tête et agite les ailes tout en le regardant.

— Quoi ? demande Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarde autour de lui, mais rien n'a changé dans la chambre. Il n'y a pas de nouveaux sons ou de nouvelles odeurs qui justifieraient ce changement.

— J'ai dit quelque chose ?

Le dragon gazouille puis émet un bruit étrange, comme un grognement.

Arthur répète ce qu'il a dit, et de nouveau le dragon réagit et grogne. C'est presque comme si…

— Merlin ? dit Arthur.

— Mmmrrlll, dit le dragon.

— _Mer_ lin, corrige Arthur. Mer. Lin.

— Mmrrrllinn, dit-il.

Arthur sourit, perplexe.

— _Mer. Mer_ lin.

— Merlin ! dit le dragon. Merlin !

— Merlin, lui fait écho Arthur avant de rire. Tu peux parler ! Dis Arthur. Ar-thur.

— Merlin !

— Non, _Arthur._ Allez. _Arrr-thur._

— _Mer_ lin, dit le dragon qui est à présent complètement excité.

Il volette vers la fenêtre, puis revient vers Arthur, avant de recommencer encore et encore.

— _Mer_ lin !

— Oh, oh, dit Arthur en essayant de le rattraper. Calme-toi. Pourquoi es-tu aussi bouleversé ? Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est.

Le dragon atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se presse contre le verre, avec un cri de lamentation et de deuil.

— Merlin, pleure-t-il comme si son cœur était brisé.

Arthur connaît ce sentiment.

— Je dois déteindre sur toi, dit Arthur en le rattrapant et en le tenant contre son torse.

Le dragon se débat un peu avant de s'installer, en faisant la moue, d'une façon que les dragons ne devraient vraiment pas pouvoir faire.

— Que va dire Merlin quand il s'apercevra que j'ai fait de toi un petit Arthur ? Je suis sûr qu'il dira qu'un seul Arthur pose déjà assez de problème.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, et le dragon l'imite.

— Maintenant, je vais devoir supporter deux crétins, dit Arthur en imitant les plaintes de Merlin – au grand plaisir du dragon. Je ne peut pas polir votre armure, écrire vos discours, nourrir votre dragon, _et_ nettoyer l'aquarium à sangsues de Gaius !

Le dragon rit et Arthur rit avec lui en s'imaginant l'air outré de Merlin, avec de la farine sur le visage et du foin dans les cheveux, parce que peu importe le nombre d'années que Merlin a passé à être le serviteur d'Arthur, il parvient toujours à se salir de partout. C'est comme un don, un talent spécial pour la saleté. Arthur avait l'habitude de lui demander de nettoyer les écuries juste pour pouvoir regarder, parce que Merlin finissait par glisser, tomber sur ses fesses et s'en aller, furieux et désemparé.

— Tu vas l'adorer, dit Arthur au dragon. J'en suis certain.

Le dragon commence à ronronner et Arthur ferme les yeux, et avant que ses inquiétudes ne puissent le retrouver il s'égare dans ses pensées, peuplées de Merlin et de foin, et il sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il se réveille d'un sommeil long et profond. Les fragments d'un rêve étrange le fuient et se dissipent en fines volutes. Il se souvient d'être perdu dans un brouillard blanc, avec le sentiment que quelqu'un, très loin de lui, essayait de le contacter, Mais quand il cherchait à répondre, il avait l'impression que quelque chose le bloquait.

_Merlin_ , pense-t-il sans savoir pourquoi.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, le dragon le regarde intensément. Arthur cille.

— Merlin, dit le dragon de manière significative.

— Non, Arthur, lui rappelle Arthur.

Le dragon souffle, étrangement énervé. Comme si c'était la faute d'Arthur que son nom ne soit pas Merlin. Pourquoi le dragon fait-il une fixation sur ce mot, de toute façon ? Il doit bien pouvoir dire autre chose.

— Guinevere, dit Arthur en regardant s'il allait le répéter.

Le dragon ne fait que le fusiller du regard, alors il commence à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

— Petit-déjeuner. George. Gaius. Pommes. Poulet. Vin. Euh, chevalier. Gwaine. Leon. Percival. Elyan. Bureau. Chaise. Morgana. Ep…

Les yeux du dragon s'écarquillent.

— Mrrgna ! l'interrompt-il en se débattant avec le mot.

Arthur se redresse et le dragon se glisse sur ses genoux.

— Morgana, répète-t-il.

— Mrrgana ! Merlin ! Morgana ! crie le dragon, excité.

— Comment… ? dit Arthur en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Son cœur se remplit d'espoir.

— Connais-tu Morgana ?

Le dragon hoche la tête.

— Connais-tu Merlin ?

Le dragon acquiesce à nouveau. Arthur est abasourdi mais il parvient à peine se contenir en demandant,

— Sais-tu où ils sont ?

Le dragon perd son enthousiasme et reprend un air triste.

— Tu ne sais pas, réalise Arthur.

Mais quand même. La petit créature est venue le voir à cause de Morgana, ou à cause de Merlin, ou à cause des deux. Il serait _sensé_ que Morgana et les dragons aillent ensemble, mais Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que Merlin pourrait bien avoir comme lien avec les dragons ?

Il est vrai Merlin a été très hâtif quand ils ont chassé le voleur. Il a insisté encore et encore pour qu'ils y aillent, alors même qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de la direction qu'avait prise l'intrus. Arthur a mis ça sur le compte de la bravoure entêtée et occasionnelle de Merlin, mais peut-être avait-il une motivation cachée. Voulait-il l'œuf de dragon pour lui? Que s'était-il passé quand lui et ses chevaliers étaient drogués ? _Est-ce que Merlin les avait drogué_ _s ?_

Les scenarii se pressent dans l'esprit d'Arthur, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Arthur a déclaré son intention de détruire l'œuf de dragon, et Merlin a… décidé de le sauver ? Et comment l'intrus s'était-il introduit dans la chambre forte sans briser le verrou ? Il a utilisé soit la magie, soit la clé. La clé qui ne quitte jamais Arthur, soit dans sa ceinture soit sur un crochet près de son lit.

Merlin ne cherchait pas de termites. Et cet incident stupide avec les conseillers… _Merlin a essayé de voler la clé. Merlin a volé la clé._

Arthur fixa le dragon du regard. Le dragon l'imite. Arthur déglutit.

— Est-ce que Merlin t'a volé ? demande prudemment Arthur.

Le dragon ne fait que cligner des yeux. Ce n'est qu'un bébé qui ne doit comprendre que des choses simples et des questions directes. Peut-être ne connaît-il pas le concept du vol. Il doit trouver la bonne manière de poser la question.

— Te souviens-tu d'être sorti de ton œuf ? essaie Arthur en se disant que ça doit être le premier souvenir du dragon.

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce que demande Arthur, avant de hocher la tête.

— Te souviens-tu s'il y avait quelqu'un avec toi à ce moment ?

Le dragon hoche la tête avec plus de conviction.

— Merlin, dit-il joyeusement.

Arthur peut à peine respirer.

— Morgana était-elle là ?

Le dragon semble dérouté. Arthur soupire, soulagé.

— C'est un non, alors.Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le dragon hoche la tête et agite ses ailes, comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Arthur ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire et décide de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Sa peur était que Merlin aide Morgana, et ça ne semble pas être le cas. Il se force à se rappeler que Merlin n'a pas été enlevé de son plein gré, qu'il s'est enfui et a été rattrapé et capturé.

Mais que Merlin agisse derrière son dos… Qu'il conspire avec quelqu'un d'autre pour mettre la main sur l'œuf de dragon... Ce n'est pas vraiment de la trahison, mais c'en est dangereusement proche. Merlin lui a menti, et pas sur quelque chose d'anodin. Arthur lui vouait une confiance aveugle, comme il avait confiance en Agravaine. Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre sous le nez d'Arthur ?

* * *

Arthur trouve Gwaine dans les étables avec Percival, alors que les deux chevaliers se préparent à recommencer les recherches dans les bois.

— Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'y aller, dit Gwaine avant qu'Arthur ne puisse prononcer un mot. Je ne vais pas abandonner Merlin, même si vous le faites.

Arthur lève les mains.

— D'abord, je n'abandonne pas Merlin.

Quand Gwaine ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, Arthur continue de force.

— _Deuxièmement_ , je ne suis pas venu vous arrêter.

— Oh, dit Gwaine en se balançant sur ses talons.

Il a l'air presque déçu de n'avoir pas l'occasion de crier sur Arthur, et Arthur compatit parce qu'il aurait adoré avoir quelqu'un à blâmer et sur lequel hurler. Il sait que Gwaine se sent tout aussi coupable que lui.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande Percival en les rejoignant.

— Non. Peut-être, dit Arthur. Je ne sais pas.

— Eh bien, ça clarifie les choses, dit Gwaine d'un ton aigre.

Arthur lui lance un regard.

— Ça clarifie les choses, _sire_ , dit Gwaine avec une révérence exagérée.

— Il faut que je vous demande quelque chose, dit Arthur sans se laisser démonter.

Il jette un regard autour de lui, mais mis à part les chevaux, il n'y a personne.

— C'est à propos de Merlin.

La mention de Merlin rend Gwaine sérieux.

— Posez votre question.

Percival hoche la tête.

Arthur cherche la meilleure approche.

— Après que nous avons retrouvé Merlin dans les bois, a-t-il passé beaucoup de temps à la taverne avec vous ?

Ils secouent la tête, tous les deux.

— Je l'y ai à peine vu, dit Percival.

— Il y a bien été quelques jours plus tard, mais au début, il se conduisait étrangement, dit Gwaine en y repensant. Il a dit que j'avais des sales pattes.

— Tu as vraiment des sales pattes, souligne Percival.

— Ouais, admet Gwaine, mais Merlin ne me le dirait pas. Merlin est _poli_ , contrairement à vous autres, grossiers animaux.

— Et vous ne l'avez pas vu boire ailleurs ? les presse Arthur. Peut-être dans une autre taverne ?

Gwaine rit.

— J'ai essayé d'attirer Merlin au Soleil Levant pendant une éternité. Il a besoin de se détendre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi douloureusement sobre.

— Pourquoi ces questions ? demande Percival avec inquiétude.

— J'aimerais le savoir, soupire Arthur en se frottant le menton.

Il veut leur demander s'il peut leur faire confiance, mais il sait que ça va sembler stupide. Ces hommes ont juré de le suivre, pendant son heure la plus sombre, et ont dédié leurs vies à le servir. Ce sont ses hommes, et s'il peut faire confiance à quelqu'un à Camelot, c'est à eux.

— Vous ne devez en parler à personne, les avertit-il tandis qu'ils acquiescent. Absolument personne.

— Parole d'honneur, ouais, ouais. Crachez le morceau, le presse Gwaine.

Percival ricane.

— Merlin a volé l'œuf de dragon, dit Arthur sans prendre de gants.

Les deux chevaliers en restent bouche bée.

— Quoi ?! dit Gwaine d'une voix outrée. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Il sait que j'adore les omelettes.

— Je suis sérieux, le réprimande Arthur.

— Quel est le problème, s'il a sauvé ce vieil œuf moisi ? dit Gwaine, une main sur la hanche.

— Cet idiot a réussi à le faire éclore, et maintenant il y a un foutu dragon dans mes appartements, siffle Arthur.

— Il a quoi ? rit Percival sans y croire.

— Il était tout le temps dehors à faire… des choses, dit Arthur à travers ses dents serrées. À disparaître pendant des jours, et Gaius le couvrait en me disant qu'il était à la taverne.

— C'est ridicule, dit Gwaine tandis que son sourire commence à se fissurer pour laisser transparaître son inquiétude. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour expliquer à quel point tout ça est ridicule.

Percival fronce les sourcils et regarde autour d'eux nerveusement.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec Agravaine, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas la moindre chance, insiste Gwaine avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répondre. C'est impossible que Merlin s'allie avec ce connard. Vous n'avez pas vu à quel point il était bouleversé quand Gaius a disparu, quand personne ne le croyait. Il était…

— Je l'ai vu, interrompt Arthur. Je sais qu'il n'était pas… Je sais. Mais il se passe quelque chose. Ils m'ont menti en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils m'ont caché des choses….

Il secoue la tête. Tout le monde lui ment et lui cache des choses. Les gens auxquels il faisait le plus confiance. Merlin, Gaius, Agravaine. Ils lui mentent tous.

— Merlin ne vous trahirait jamais, dit Percival avec une croyance aveugle.

— Jamais, acquiesce Gwaine. Il préférerait s'arracher son propre cœur.

Arthur hoche la tête, mais il se sent gourd à l'intérieur. La réalité commence à s'introduire en lui. Il n'a encore jamais réalisé à quel point il se repose sur Merlin, à quel point il est essentiel dans le monde d'Arthur. Merlin est la personne vers laquelle il pourra toujours se tourner, qui sera toujours là pour lui quelles que soient les circonstances. Il a été aux côtés d'Arthur et l'a épaulé, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. Arthur lui dit tout, lui a ouvert son cœur, en a extrait ses secrets et les a mis dans les mains de Merlin, en sachant qu'il en prendrait soin. Et maintenant, ce fondement commence à se craqueler. Comment peut-il encore croire à quoi que ce soit ?

Gwaine pose une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

— Écoutez, Arthur, dit-il en luttant pour trouver les bons mots. Nous avons tous nos secrets. Tout le monde, même Merlin. Ça ne change rien.

— Bien sûr que si, dit Arthur d'une voix rauque. Comment ça pourrait ne rien changer ? Comment pourrais-je même _te_ faire confiance ?

— Vous voulez connaître mon secret ? le défie Gwaine.

— Quoi ?

Arthur le fixe du regard.

— Tout le monde en a un, dit Gwaine. Le mien, c'est que je suis l'un d'entre vous. Un putain de sang bleu. Je ne le dis à personne parce que les nobles ne sont qu'un putain de gaspillage de place, mis à part votre royale altesse. J'ai menti parce que je veux être jugé sur ce que je suis, pas parce que mon chevalier de père a été tué en ferroyant pour ce stupide Caerleon. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un traître ? Pensez-vous que ça change qui je suis ?

Arthur secoue la tête.

— Bon, ben voilà, dit Gwaine en se redressant et en donnant une tape joueuse à Arthur. Ce foutu problème est résolu. Et ne pensez même pas à considérer Merlin autrement. Il pense que les rayons du soleil sortent de votre royal derrière. Ce idiot va sûrement se faire tuer parce que Morgana va devoir le mettre en pièces avant qu'il ne lui dise quoi que ce soit qui soit qui puisse _peut-être_ vous blesser. S'il voulait sauver un foutu dragon, c'est sûrement parce qu'il a un putain de bon cœur, alors arrêtez de vous morfondre et reprenez-vous.

Arthur le regarde, sans voix.

— Reprenez-vous, _sire_ , finit Gwaine avant de tousser dans sa main.

Percival hausse les épaules.

— Je le savais, pour cette histoire de noblesse, admet-il.

— Arrête de m'aider, dit Gwaine en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Percival réplique avec un autre coup de coude.

— Vous avez peut-être raison, admet Arthur à contrecœur.

— Bien sûr, dit Gwaine en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Vous ne me gardez pas juste parce que je suis beau et extraordinairement doué une épée à la main.

— Je commence à me demander pourquoi je vous garde, le réprimande Arthur – mais il ne le pense pas et Gwaine le sait.

— Si Merlin a un secret, ça doit être quelque chose d'important, propose Percival. Peut-être devriez-vous parler à Gaius.

— Ouais, acquiesce Gwaine. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Si ce n'est déjà pas trop tard,_ pense Arthur, mais il n'ose pas le dire. Il n'ose pas.

* * *

— Vous vouliez me voir, sire ? demande Gaius lorsqu'Arthur ouvre la porte de ses appartements. J'ai bien peur de n'être pas encore retourné à mes tâches habituelles, mais si vous vous sentez mal…

— C'est au sujet de Merlin, le coupe Arthur.

Gaius lui lance un regard indéchiffrable et ferme la porte derrière lui.

— Y a-t-il des nouvelles ? demande Gaius.

Il a l'air inquiet, mais également sur ses gardes. Arthur repense à leur conversation passée, quand Gaius a essayé de lui dire des choses sans les lui dire clairement. Arthur aurait aimé que Gaius soit une personne aussi directe que Gwaine.

— Pas exactement, dit Arthur, mais quelque chose est arrivé. Guinevere ?

Guinevere entre, avec le dragon roulé en boule dans les bras, et Gaius _chancelle._

— Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, dit Arthur en le portant à moitié vers une chaise.

Gaius porte une main à sa poitrine, aussi blanc qu'un drap. Il regarde le dragon comme s'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux, comme s'il lui était infiniment précieux. Ce qui est probablement le cas, si Gaius n'a pas aidé Merlin à voler l'œuf.

— Je suis désolé, sire, dit faiblement Gaius. Je n'étais pas préparé à ça.

Guinevere transfère le dragon dans les bras d'Arthur pour aller s'occuper de Gaius. Réveillé, le dragon grimpe sur les épaules d'Arthur et perche ses pattes avant sur la tête d'Arthur, avant de lancer son appel familier et triste,

— Merlin.

— Oh, mon dieu, dit Gaius en portant une main à sa bouche.

— Merlin ! Merlin ! dit le dragon.

Il descend d'Arthur et atterrit sur la table à côté de Gaius. Il renifle Gaius, se frotte contre lui et commence à ronronner.

— Vous devez sentir comme lui, dit Guinevere en souriant. Avec toutes ces herbes et ces potions.

— Quelle créature magnifique, dit Gaius en le touchant avec respect. Je n'aurais jamais cru en voir un à nouveau.

Arthur fronce les sourcils.

— N'avez-vous pas aidé Merlin à le voler ?

Gaius renifle, offensé.

— Je n'ai rien fait de tel.

— Gaius, je sais pour la clé. Je sais qu'il a volé l'œuf. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

— Il avait ses raisons, dit évasivement Gaius. Je lui a dit de ne pas le faire. Mais depuis quand Merlin écoute-t-il quoi que ce soit ?

Arthur le lui concède.

— Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

— Parce que vous comptiez le détruire.

— Non, avant ça, dit Arthur. Je ne savais même pas que l'œuf existait avant qu'il ne vole la clé. Avec qui travaillait-il ?

— Ah, dit Gaius.

Sa bouche se tord, témoignant de son énervement.

— C'était un de mes anciens pupilles, Julius Borden. Un idiot qui ne s'attirait que des problèmes et qui a fui le royaume quand vous étiez encore jeune. Il est venu me demander de l'aide, et je la lui ai refusée. Merlin a entendu notre conversation.

— C'est lui qui a volé le morceau de Triskelion. Celui qui nous a tiré dessus.

— Borden n'était pas un homme à qui on pouvait faire confiance, dit Gaius avec une pointe de colère. Une fois que Merlin l'a réalisé, il a été forcé d'atteindre Borden en premier pour pouvoir sauver l'œuf. Qui sait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire à cette créature ?

Il sourit en direction du dragon et le caresse doucement, d'une main légèrement tremblante, que ce soit d'inquiétude ou d'émerveillement.

— Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Merlin a accepté de l'aider au début, insiste Arthur.

Gaius lance un regard pensif au dragon.

— Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? demande-t-il à Arthur, un sourcil froncé.

— Il est apparu hier, tout seul, admet Arthur. Il est entré en volant dans ma chambre comme s'il me cherchait.

Tandis que le souvenir se rejoue en lui, il se souvient des événements qui ont suivi, avec une clarté parfaite. Agravaine. Sa mère. Sa naissance. Gaius devait le savoir. Combien de secrets lui dissimule-t-il ?

— Et il a dit le nom de Merlin ? demande Gaius.

— Pas au début. Pas avant que je ne le dise moi-même, et je croyais qu'il ne faisait que m'imiter. Je n'ai compris que ce matin. Il a aussi dit le nom de Morgana.

Le peu de couleurs que Gaius a pu retrouver disparaît immédiatement.

— Alors les choses sont peut-être plus graves que je ne le pensais, dit-il, bouleversé.

— Je sais que vous le protégez, Gaius, dit Arthur.

Il se déteste de presser ainsi le vieil homme alors qu'il est encore en train de se remettre de son épreuve, mais ils ont déjà trop perdu tant de temps

— Merlin n'allait pas à la taverne, reprend-il. Ce qu'il cache n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Je dois savoir la vérité.

— Je ne peux pas, dit Gaius avec un air de regret sincère. Ce ne sont pas mes secrets et je ne peux pas les révéler.

— Ça ne va pas être important de savoir à qui appartiennent ces secrets s'il est _mort_ , Gaius ! dit Arthur avec colère. Peu importe qu'il élève secrètement une douzaine de dragons et une forêt de licornes ! Je dois.. Je dois le retrouver, dit-il avec un ton presque suppliant. J'ai besoin de lui. S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi quelque chose.

Gaius semble avoir un débat intérieur, et pendant un instant Arthur pense qu'il va vraiment se mettre à genoux et le supplier. Mais le dragon regarde Gaius avec ses grands yeux tristes, et c'est tout ce qu'il faut à Gaius pour soupirer et s'affaler dans sa chaise. La main de Guinevere se serre sur son épaule tandis qu'elle retient sa respiration.

— Merlin n'élève pas de dragons, commence Gaius en parlant très précautionneusement. Mais il le devrait. Il est déchiré entre sa loyauté envers vous et les devoirs dont il a hérité.

— Hérité ? demande calmement Arthur.

— Les pouvoirs d'un Seigneur des Dragons sont transmis de père en fils, dit Gaius en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Balinor était son père.

Arthur doit s'asseoir. Il atterrit lourdement sur la chaise à côté de celle de Gaius et pose ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Êtes-vous en train de dire que…

Gaius hoche la tête.

— Quand Balinor est mort, Merlin a hérité de ses capacités. C'est lui qui a arrêté le Grand Dragon. Et quand il a entendu parler de l'œuf, aucune de mes paroles n'a pu le dissuader. Ses instincts étaient trop puissants.

— Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? demande Arthur d'une voix qui paraît petite à ses oreilles.

— Vous savez pourquoi, dit Gaius avec plus de force.

Son père, pense Arthur. Toujours son père. Agravaine l'a trahi à cause de son père. Morgana l'a trahi à cause de son père. Merlin lui a menti parce qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'Arthur dise à son père que son serviteur avait hérité des pouvoirs d'un Seigneur des Dragons.

Et son père lui a menti, parce que si Arthur avait connu la vérité, il aurait tué son père et déchiré le royaume. Arthur aurait voulu qu'il le lui ait dit. Il voudrait, plus que tout au monde, que Merlin n'ait pas dit que Morgause était une menteuse. Parce qu'elle est la seule à lui avoir dit la vérité.

— Laissez-moi, dit Arthur, incapable de le supporter plus longtemps.

— Arthur, dit Guinevere en s'approchant pour l'apaiser.

— Vous deux, dit brutalement Arthur. Dehors.

Guinevere baisse la tête et sort.

— Sire, le salue Gaius avant de se lever pour partir.

Mais il se tourne vers Arthur et dit, avec une certitude glacée,

— Merlin doit être en très grand danger s'il vous a envoyé Aithusa. Il ne le ferait que s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Arthur regarde le bébé dragon, qui le regarde avec des yeux expressifs.

— Aithusa ?

— Elle s'appelle comme ça, dit Gaius. Merlin lui a donné ce nom en la faisant sortir de l'œuf. Ça veut dire 'lumière du soleil'.

Arthur lève les yeux vers Gaius et voit en lui sa peur qu'Arthur agisse comme le ferait Uther. Qu'il se détourne de Merlin et le laisse souffrir aux mains de Morgana jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui serve plus à rien. Son père n'oubliait ni ne pardonnait jamais.

— Je vais le ramener, lui jure Arthur. Et puis, vous deux, vous me direz tout.

Gaius hoche la tête et la porte se ferme derrière lui, sans bruit.

* * *

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : L’histoire est à versaphile et Merlin à la BBC. Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews ;D

 — Vous allez m’aider, dit Arthur.

— Oh, vraiment ?

Agravaine semble fatigué et moins suffisant qu’avant, peut-être parce qu’il n’a pas été sauvé comme il s’y attendait. Ses souffrances sont légères par rapport à ce qu’il mérite, mais Arthur acceptera toutes les petites satisfactions mesquines qui s’offriront à lui.

— Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Arthur agit ainsi parce qu’il le doit. Il le fait parce que Merlin a besoin de lui. Et, plus que tout, il le fait parce que c’est la vérité.

— Vous aviez raison, se force à dire Arthur – il a toujours une envie dévorante de faire payer sa trahison à Agravaine. Mon père m’a menti et je l’ai cru. C’était un hypocrite et un menteur, et j’aurais dû le tuer moi-même.

Agravaine se contente de hausser un sourcil.

— Vous attendez-vous vraiment à ce que je vous croie ? Vous savez que je ne la trahirai jamais.

— Vous allez m’aider à trouver Morgana parce qu’elle a tort, lui dit Arthur. Tout ce qu’elle veut, c’est la vengeance, et malgré ses grandes proclamations sur sa légitimité au trône, je ne laisserai pas Camelot souffrir.

— Elle sera reine, dit Agravaine d’une voix teintée de vénération. Elle sera magnifique sur son trône.

Arthur regarde son oncle et une réalisation hideuse s’impose à lui.

— Vous l’aimez, dit-il avec dégoût. Tous ces discours sur la famille, sur ma mère, et tout ce que vous voulez, c’est coucher avec ma sœur !

— Comment osez-vous !

Agravaine se lève brusquement, mais Arthur ne vacille ni ne recule. Il peut sentir les postillons d’Agravaine sur son visage alors qu’il grogne, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Une pensée déplaisante fait se retourner l’estomac d’Arthur.

— Aimiez-vous aussi ma mère ?

Agravaine le regarde comme si Arthur venait de le frapper.

— Elle méritait bien mieux qu’ _Uther_ , dit-il calmement.

Arthur se sent malade. Malade que son sang soit corrompu des deux côtés, malade que cet homme soit de sa famille – même éloignée. Son père, sa sœur, son oncle ; tous les membres de sa famille sont-ils donc fous ? Et sa mère ? Est-il condamné à être comme eux ?

Il ravale sa répugnance.

— Si vous l’avez jamais aimée, dit-il laconiquement, si vous avez jamais tenu à ma mère, vous m’aiderez à trouver Morgana. Elle a pris quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas.

— Est-ce encore à propose de ce stupide garçon ? ricane Agravaine.

— Il est stupide, concède Arthur. Et vous savez ce qu’il est d’autre ? Un Seigneur des Dragons. Le dernier. Et si elle le tue, elle détruira la même magie qu’elle affirme vouloir défendre.

Agravaine pâlit.

— C’est impossible. Balinor…

— Est mort, dit Arthur. Merlin est son fils.

— Vous mentez, dit Agravaine en secouant la tête. Vous _mentez_!

— Aithusa, appelle Arthur.

Aithusa entre en volant dans la pièce et se pose sur son épaule. Elle gazouille pour Arthur et siffle en direction d’Agravaine avant d’entourer le cou d’Arthur de sa queue, d’une manière protectrice.

Agravaine s’adosse sur le mur de pierre, comme si son monde venait de se renverser. Arthur éprouve une joie malsaine à l’idée que quelqu’un d’autre ressente la même chose que lui. Agravaine regarde Aithusa comme si la petite créature était le plus rare des joyaux, valant bien plus qu’une couronne ou qu’un trône ou même que l’amour d’une femme.

— Je vous aiderai, finit par dire Agravaine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

— Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit Gwaine.

— Moi non plus, admet Arthur. Mais il est notre seul espoir de retrouver Morgana.

Les quatre hommes – Arthur, Gwaine, Percival et Agravaine – sont partis le matin pour la Vallée des Rois Déchus, là où, apparemment, en dépit du nombre incalculable de patrouilles, Morgana a réussi à se dissimuler. Arthur commence à penser que Merlin a raison sur cet endroit. Rien ne bon ne s’y produit jamais.

Agravaine les regarde par-dessus son épaule.

— Nous ne sommes plus très loin, dit-il.

Il a très certainement entendu ce qu’ils ont dit sur lui. Ses oreilles sont aussi acérées que celles d’une chauve-souris.

Ils trouvent la masure de Morgana au cœur de la forêt – c’est quasiment une grotte avec une porte. C’est tellement différent des appartements riches et lumineux qu’elle avait jadis, avec des fenêtres spacieuses et des fleurs fraîches apportées chaque jour par Guinevere. Tout est sale et morne, et Arthur ne peut comprendre ce qui a mené Morgana à choir et à préférer une vie pareille, ce qui a aigri sa beauté et son esprit. Est-ce de sa faute à lui ? Il s’est demandé tant de fois ce qu’il aurait pu faire pour la sauver, sans jamais trouver de réponse.

L’âtre est froid et il est clair que personne n’est venu depuis plusieurs jours. Ils trouvent la veste de Merlin abandonnée sur le sol, et Aithusa s’enfouit dessous, avec des reniflements et des couinements tristes.

— Il te manque, dit Arthur.

La petite dragonne fait poindre son museau sous la veste. Arthur se rappelle à quel point elle est jeune. Dans un certain sens, Merlin est censé prendre soin d’elle. L’a-t-il abandonnée dans les bois, toute seule, parce qu’il ne pouvait prendre le risque d’amener un dragon à Camelot ? Uther est mort et Arthur est le roi. Merlin aurait pu lui dire la vérité, il aurait pu lui faire confiance.

Mais Merlin a essayé de lui dire la vérité sur Agravaine, et Arthur a été très clair. Entre l’abandonner et la voir mourir, Merlin a fait le seul choix possible. Toutes ces fois où il disparaissait, il devait faire ce qu’il pouvait pour elle. Quand Merlin sera de retour, les choses vont changer. Arthur peut imaginer ce que les seigneurs et les conseillers penseront lorsque leur nouveau roi chamboulera des décennies de traditions pour permettre à un dragon et un Seigneur des dragons de vivre dans le royaume, au sein de la citadelle. S’il ne fait pas attention, certains pourraient se révolter. Mais si Merlin a sauvé Camelot du Grand Dragon – cela devrait apaiser leurs craintes.

— Où a-t-elle pu l’emmener ? demande Arthur en se tournant vers Agravaine.

L’homme semble désemparé et Arthur se demande s’il pense avoir été abandonné par Morgana. C’est possible que ce soit le cas. Arthur lui-même s’attendait à ce qu’elle _essaie_ au moins de secourir Agravaine, et rien ne s’est produit, pas même un murmure. Mais une fois encore, pourquoi un traître s’attendrait-il à ce qu’on lui soit loyal ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Agravaine d’un air perdu.

Gwaine attrape Agravaine par sa cape et se rapproche de lui.

— Ne nous mentez pas, dit-il d’un ton menaçant.

— Ne me touchez pas, gronde Agravaine.

Il le repousse mais Gwaine ne fait que prendre son geste comme un défi. Il plaque Agravaine contre le mur et appuie son bras sur sa gorge.

— Votre neveu est peut-être trop noble pour vous faire quoi que ce soit, mais moi ? Je suis un homme aussi commun que de la boue. Me salir les mains ne me gêne pas.

Percival le soutient en surplombant Agravaine de toute sa taille et en croisant les bras pour montrer ses muscles saillants. Quelque chose dans la crispation de sa mâchoire indique à Agravaine que Percival serait très heureux de le voir essayer de s’échapper, parce qu’il adorerait rouer de coups un ver pleurnichard comme lui jusqu’à ce qu’il gise dans la poussière.

— Arthur, supplie Agravaine avec un air désespéré. Je vous en prie. Si je savais quoi que ce soit…

— Je suis sûr que vous me le diriez, dit Arthur en laissant son mépris teinter sa voix. Vous devez avoir un moyen de la contacter. Comment communiquez-vous ?

— Je viens ici, dit Agravaine d’une voix étouffée par la pression du bras de Gwaine. Je sort du château la nuit. Je lui dis ce que je sais.

— Pas d’oiseaux ? Pas de messagers ?

Agravaine secoue la tête.

— Trop de risques d’être intercepté. Et si elle ne…

— Si elle ne quoi ? le presse Arthur.

En dépit de la prise de Gwaine, Agravaine semble se redresser, et une étincelle de fierté éclaire ses yeux.

— Je suis le seul en qui elle a confiance.

Arthur se détourne, dégoûté. Il repense à ce qu’il sait, essaie de donner sens à tout ce qu’il a appris. Aithusa sort de sous la veste de Merlin et la tire avec elle en voletant jusqu’à une table, comme un bambin refuserait de lâcher sa couverture préférée.

— Pourquoi avez-vous enlevé Gaius ? lui demande Arthur. Vous connaissiez déjà nos défenses et nos faiblesses. Était-ce uniquement pour écarter les soupçons ? Pourquoi le torturer et ne pas vous contenter le tuer ?

— Morgana cherche quelqu’un, admet Agravaine. Un vieux sorcier appelé Emrys. Il l’a attaquée et Gaius devait l’avoir aidé, il savait pour le Fomorroh…

— Le quoi ?

Agravaine se fige.

— Peu importe.

Arthur se rapproche et Gwaine resserre sa prise.

— Parlez, ordonne Arthur.

— Votre serviteur… dit Agravaine avant de déglutir. Le Seigneur des Dragons. Morgana avait mis en lui une créature pour le contrôler. Il devait vous tuer. Gaius a dû comprendre et a demandé de l’aide à Emrys. Emrys a détruit la créature.

— Merlin ? dit Arthur sans y croire. Elle a envoyé _Merlin_ pour me tuer ? C’est la chose la plus ridicule…

Mais il s’arrête en se rappelant le comportement étrange de Merlin. La façon dont Guinevere et Gaius n’ont pas arrêté de venir pour emporter Merlin avec eux. Même Guinevere lui a menti !

Arthur peut comprendre pourquoi Merlin et Gaius avaient besoin de lui cacher Aithusa ; il peut comprendre pourquoi Merlin avait peur d’avouer à Arthur qu’il était devenu un Seigneur des Dragons. Mais si Morgana a enchanté Merlin, ils n’ont aucune excuse pour ne pas le lui avoir dit. Il n’aurait certainement pas pensé que c’était de la faute de Merlin.

— Cet Emrys, dit Arthur en réfléchissant, elle pense que Gaius sait qui il est ? Que Merlin le sait ?

— Gaius a juré le contraire, mais je sais qu’il mentait. Emrys l’a attaquée ! Nous n’avions pas le choix.

Quelque chose se met à tracasser Arthur à l’arrière de son esprit.

— Parlez-moi de lui. Décrivez-le.

— Morgana a dit que c’est un vieil homme. De longs cheveux blancs, une longue barbe. Une grande robe rouge.

Gwaine se tourne vers Percival, puis vers Arthur.

— Ça ressemble à…

— Dragoon, finit Arthur. Ça expliquerait le lien avec Gaius.

— Mais il a tué votre père, dit Percival, confus.

— Apparemment pas, dit Arthur sans savoir quoi en penser.

Dragoon était apparu de nulle part pour servir de coupable quand son père a accusé Guinevere de l’avoir enchanté. Puis Gaius et Merlin l’ont conduit vers le vieux sorcier quand Arthur a voulu guérir son père, et cela s’est fini par la condamnation à mort de Dragoon pour sorcellerie et régicide. Et pourtant, il est resté à Camelot et a pris le nom d’Emrys. Il doit être puissant pour avoir vaincu Morgana.

— S’il a déjà aidé Merlin auparavant, peut-être qu’il nous aidera maintenant ? suggère Gwaine.

— C’est une bonne chose que je sache où le trouver, dit Arthur.

Agravaine en reste bouche bée.

— Vous _quoi_?

 

* * *

 

 

La hutte de Dragoon est toujours là, à l’extrémité étroite de la vallée, et une fumée charbonneuse s’échappe d’un cercle de pierre devant la maison. Arthur s’avance vers la porte et pénètre à l’intérieur sans frapper, en disant,

— Bon, _Emrys_ , ramenez votre derrière ridé ici...Oh.

Une jeune femme le regarde. De sa main tombe un martinet qui fait un cliquetis en touchant le sol poussiéreux. Un homme tout aussi jeune sort de la chambre dont l’ouverture est dissimulée par un rideau ; il n’a pas de barbe et porte des vêtements bruns de travail ainsi qu’un tablier de cuir.

— Roi Arthur ! laisse échapper la femme avant de se dépêcher de s’incliner.

L’homme se remet juste assez de son choc pour l’imiter.

— Euh, oui. Bonjour. C’est votre cabane ?

— Oui, sire, dit l’homme.

Il relève les yeux, clairement décontenancé par cette soudaine visite royale.

— Sire ?

— Et vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ?

— Quelques mois, sire, dit la femme. C’était la cabane de mon père, mais il… les Dorochas, sire.

— Je vois, dit Arthur.

Il réprime un frisson en entendant ce mot. Des villages entiers ont été massacrés, et il est venu à la cabane peu de temps après que le Voile ait été réparé. Il se tourne pour examiner l’endroit. Le toit a été rénové et plusieurs animaux pendent au plafond, mais c’est assurément le même endroit. Il voit même un éclat de la poterie qu’il a brisée, oublié contre un mur.

— Connaissez-vous un vieil homme ? demande-t-il, les yeux plissés. Longs cheveux blancs, longue barbe, robe rouge ? Très mauvais caractère ? Qui se fait appeler Dragoon ou Emrys ?

Le couple se contente de le fixer sans comprendre.

— D’accord. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Arthur se tourne et se dépêche de sortir, humilié. Merlin l’a emmené ici et ils ont rencontré Dragoon. Ou plutôt, Arthur a rencontré Dragoon, puisque Merlin s’est caché dans les buissons en prétendant uriner, pour une raison incompréhensible. Gaius et Dragoon devaient avoir organisé cette rencontre sur un terrain neutre, ce qui veut dire que c’est une impasse.

Aithusa s’envole de son perchoir sur l’épaule de Gwaine et volette jusqu’à lui.

— Merlin, dit-elle plaintivement.

— Si Morgana ne l’a pas déjà tué, je vais finir son travail, marmonne Arthur.

— Retournons à la cabane de Morgana, suggère Gwaine. Peut-être avons-nous raté quelque chose.

Arthur se dit que ce qu’il veut vraiment faire, c’est laisser Agravaine torturer Gaius jusqu’à ce qu’il révèle la vérité. Mais c’est impossible, et il ne le fera pas, et récolter des informations de Gaius serait comme essayer de serrer une pierre jusqu’à ce qu’elle se mette à saigner. Si Gaius sait où est Merlin, il l’aurait déjà dit, peu importe le nombre de secrets qui s’enchevêtrent. Ils doivent espérer que Morgana a laissé derrière elle quelque chose qui puisse leur dire où elle est partie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ils passent le moindre centimètre carré de la cabane au peigne fin et ils trouvent beaucoup de choses, mais rien d’utile. Il y a des potions, des pots et des parchemins couverts de sorts, et rien n’a de sens pour Arthur. Il s’assoit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, submergé et perdu. C’est un sentiment horrible et il déteste ça, et si Merlin était là il sortirait une absurdité ou une blague d’autodérision, ou bien il le rassurerait d’un contact ou d’un regard. Ils ont toujours mieux communiqué sans mots, n’ayant besoin que d’un sourcil haussé ou d’un sourire en coin pour faire passer ce qui prendrait des heures et beaucoup d’embarras à dire à haute voix. Mais Arthur se demande si ce n’est pas une partie du problème. Que tout soit si facile avec Merlin, au point qu’Arthur ne veuille rien entendre qui puisse changer les choses.

Cinq jours. Combien de temps peut-il continuer ? Sont-ils déjà en train de chercher un homme mort ? Arthur réalise que son seul espoir est que Morgana ait découvert que Merlin est un Seigneur des Dragons, parce qu’il ne voit aucune autre raison pour qu’elle le garde en vie. Surtout maintenant qu’il sait pour le Fomorroh. Merlin n’a pas échappé aux mercenaires. Morgana l’a laissé partir parce qu’il lui était plus utile vivant. Parce qu’elle pouvait l’utiliser pour tuer.

Il se souvient du choc total qu’il a ressenti quand Morgana s’est alliée à Morgause dans la salle du trône et leur a dit qu’elle était la fille d’Uther, sa sœur. Qu’avait-elle dit ? Qu’elle voulait qu’Uther souffre comme elle avait souffert. Elle se sentait seul et effrayée, dégoûtée de qui et de ce qu’elle était. Ils se connaissaient presque depuis toujours, et il n’avait rien vu de tout cela. Il avait toujours vu Morgana comme la préférée, celle qui récoltait tous les compliments, les sourires et l’amour de son père, et qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à Arthur. Il doit admettre qu’il l’a parfois détestée pour ça, mais il semble qu’elle le détestait encore plus. Qu’elle aussi a eu l’impression de n’être pas assez bien, de ne jamais atteindre les standards impossibles de leur père. Et pire, que son père ne l’acceptait pas comme sa fille. Parce qu’elle avait de la magie, et qu’elle savait qu’aucune quantité de compliments et de sourires ne pouvait se dresser contre. Pour leur père, la magie était la trahison ultime, et tous ceux qui la possédaient méritaient de mourir comme des traîtres.

Il veut croire qu’il peut encore la retrouver. Qu’il peut lui montrer qu’il n’est pas Uther et qu’elle n’a pas à le punir pour les péchés de leur père. Mais elle n’aime plus personne, à présent. Même Agravaine semble avoir été blessé par son absence, la prenant comme une sorte d’abandon même s’il assure avoir sa confiance.

Uther n’oubliait rien et ne pardonnait jamais. Au final, Morgana est un peu trop la fille de son père. Arthur ne sait pas comment la joindre si elle ne veut pas être retrouvée.

Après une heure dans la cabane, Aithusa a touché, senti et léché presque tout ce qu’elle a pu, comme un chien qui chercherait une proie. Elle finit par donner un coup de museau dans une petite poche de cuir, qui tombe au sol et révèle son contenu – un cristal de la taille d’un poing.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande Percival en le ramassant.

Il le tourne dans ses mains et hausse les épaules avant de le donner à Arthur.

Arthur plonge son regard dans le cristal, en cherchant un indice quant à son utilité.

— Merlin, geint Aithusa en donnant un coup de museau dans le cristal.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, puis souffle une sorte de brouillard étincelant. Arthur manque de lâcher le cristal lorsqu’il se met soudainement à luire. Il est heureux de l’avoir gardé dans les mains quand il voit apparaître _Merlin_ dans le cristal, blême et inconscient mais définitivement _vivant_ , et pour la première fois depuis des jours, le nœud dans sa poitrine s’apaise.

— Il est vivant, dit-il sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire.

Il secoue le cristal, comme pour déloger Merlin et le faire apparaître sur le sol.

— Est-il enfermé dedans ?

— C’est un cristal de vision, explique Agravaine.

— Peut-être marche-t-il dans les deux sens, essaie Gwaine en regardant par-dessus l’épaule d’Arthur. Essayez de lui parler. Hé, Merlin ! Réveille-toi !

— Merlin, appelle Arthur en raffermissant sa prise sur le cristal. Merlin, peux-tu m’entendre ? Merlin !

Merlin ne bouge pas et Arthur décide qu’une action plus décisive doit être mise en œuvre.

— Debout, espèce d’imbécile paresseux, incompétent et inutile ! crie-t-il.

Le souffle d’Arthur s’interrompt quand il voit papillonner les cils de Merlin.

— Arthur ? dit Merlin.

Il semble faible et malade mais il ouvre les yeux et Arthur jurerait que Merlin peut le voir.

— Arthur ?

Le petit dragon vole autour du cristal en gazouillant et geignant, et Merlin a un léger sourire.

— Aithusa ? Comment... ?

— Elle m’a trouvé, dit Arthur en sentant une poussée de joie étrange à l’idée que Merlin ait appelé son nom et qu’Aithusa les ait réunis.

— Merlin, où es-tu ? Que s’est-il passé ?

— Morgana, dit Merlin mais ses yeux se ferment à nouveau. Enfermé. Peux pas… Arthur…

— Merlin ? Ne t’endors pas, idiot, nous ne savons pas où tu es ! Merlin !

Mais aucune quantité d’insultes ne le réveille cette fois, et Arthur reste figé devant l’image du Seigneur des Dragons inconscient.

Aithusa ne semble pas déçue. Elle vole dans la pièce en gazouillant avec force, puis passe la porte. Arthur ramène le cristal près de son torse et la suit en courant dans les bois, jusqu’à une clairière immense. Et il s’arrête, manque de tomber à la renverse sous le choc, mais ne lâche pas le cristal.

Il y a un autre dragon dans la clairière – un dragon très grand et très, très familier.

— Vous êtes censé être mort ! lui crie Arthur, l’épée levée.

— Heureusement pour nous tous, je ne le suis pas, dit le dragon d’une voix qui sonne comme du tonnerre étonnamment placide. La sorcière a pris ce qui ne lui appartient pas, et si vous ne l’arrêtez pas elle prendra encore plus.

— Que pensez-vous que j’essaie de faire ? dit Arthur avec colère. Où est Merlin ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit le dragon avec ce qui semble être de l’énervement. Il m’est dissimulé, mais votre lien avec Merlin est encore plus puissant que le mien. Même la magie de la sorcière ne peut le cacher à vos yeux.

Arthur se sent étrangement satisfait d’entendre ces mots, même s’ils viennent d’un immense dragon meurtrier.

— Bordel, jure Gwaine qui vient de le rejoindre.

Percival est abasourdi et baisse les yeux vers son épée comme si elle n’était plus qu’un morceau de bois.

— Le Grand Dragon, dit Agravaine avec révérence.

Il baisse la tête comme s’il parlait à un roi.

— C’est un honneur.

Le Grand Dragon regarde Agravaine comme s’il était un moucheron vaguement énervant. Il se retourne vers Arthur.

— Vous avez parcouru un long chemin, jeune roi, mais vous devrez aller encore plus loin pour accomplir votre destinée.

Arthur fronce les sourcils.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Comment puis-je le trouver ?

— Vous avez déjà tout ce qu’il vous faut. Utilisez le cristal.

Le Grand Dragon écarte les ailes, pensant clairement que la conversation est finie, mais Arthur se sent plus confus que jamais.

— Attendez ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par « utilisez le cristal » ?

— Aithusa vous guidera. C’est pour cela que je vous l’ai envoyée.

Ses grands yeux semblent creuser en Arthur, et il cille lentement.

— Je n’ai pas le droit de retourner à Camelot, dit-il d’un ton entendu. Échouez et j’oublierai ce fait.

C’est une menace très vague, mais Arthur ne tient pas à savoir ce qu’est une menace explicite du Grand Dragon. Il se souvient encore des journées de fumée âcre et des nuits de chair carbonisée.

D’un grand battement d’ailes, la forme immense du dragon s’élève dans les airs et en un instant il est loin, loin, un simple point noir dans le ciel. Et tout comme pour un Merlin inconscient, aucune quantité de cris ne va le ramener.

— Eh bien, c’était utile, dit Gwaine d’un ton acerbe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ils retournent à Camelot. Arthur ne se sent que légèrement apaisé par le voyage. Merlin est vivant, mais ils n’ont aucun moyen de le retrouver. Même le Grand Dragon ne sait pas où lui ou Morgana ont été. C’est comme s’ils avaient disparu de la surface de la terre. Gwaine ramène Agravaine à sa cellule, et Arthur emporte le cristal aux appartements de Gaius.

— Merlin, dit Gaius avec un émerveillement doux, les doigts effleurant à peine le cristal.

Le soulagement prend le dessus sur son stoïcisme et révèle toute son inquiétude et son épuisement.

— Je lui parlé brièvement, dit Arthur. Il n’a pas dit grand-chose, uniquement que Morgana l’a enfermé quelque part. J’espère qu’il va se réveiller. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous en dire plus.

— Mon pauvre garçon, dit Gaius en touchant le visage de Merlin. Que t’a-t-elle fait ?

Aithusa descend de l’épaule d’Arthur pour se poser sur une table et mâchonner des herbes que Gaius a laissées là pour qu’elles sèchent. Elle fait la grimace puis les recrache. Elle a toujours, dans ses griffes, la veste de Merlin.

— Gaius, je sais qu’il y a plus que la révélation que Merlin est un Seigneur des Dragons. Je dois en savoir plus sur Emrys.

— Je ne peux vous renseigner, dit Gaius avec un mouvement de recul.

— Je vous ai dit que je le ramènerai, lui rappelle Arthur. Ce n’est pas ce que j’avais imaginé, mais il faudra faire avec. Si vous avez peur pour sa vie, je vous rappellerais que je ne suis _pas_ mon père. Peu importe qu’il soit un Seigneur des Dragons. Je veux juste le ramener à la maison.

— Oui, dit Gaius avec un sourire amer. Le silence n’est pas une habitude dont on se débarrasse facilement.

Arthur faut tourner le cristal dans ses mains. La tête de Merlin et le haut de son torse sont visibles, et il semble vraiment suspendu dans le cristal. Autour de lui, il n’y a que du blanc éclatant, comme s’il n’était nulle part. S’il l’abaisse ou le donne à quelqu’un d’autre, la vision est perdue. Arthur ne peut pas se résoudre à le laisser, de peur que lorsqu’il le reprenne, Merlin ne revienne pas.

Gaius soupire avec une résignation audible.

— Je vais vous dire ce que j’ai dit à Alator, le Catha qui m’a torturé. Emrys est un homme destiné à accomplir de grandes choses. Un homme qui unira un jour les pouvoirs de l’ancien et du nouveau monde, et qui apportera l’époque dont parlent les poètes. L’ère d’Albion.

— Êtes-vous sérieux ? demande, confus, Arthur. Ce vieil homme ?

— Il est bien plus qu’il n’en a l’air, dit Gaius avec une sorte de fierté. C’est le sorcier le plus puissant qui a jamais foulé cette terre.

— Il n’a pas pu sauver mon père, dit Arthur en refoulant la colère et la trahison qu’il avait ressenties alors et qu’il ressent encore.

— Emrys a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver, dit Gaius d’un ton plus agacé qu’Arthur ne l’a jamais entendu.

Il se détourne avec ce qui semble être de la frustration, puis se retourne, la main tendue. Il y a une petite chaîne en argent dans sa paume.

— Votre père était déjà mourant, mais voici ce qui a accéléré sa fin.

Arthur la prend avec précaution. Le métal est étrangement froid au toucher.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— C’est enchanté, dit Gaius. Pour inverser toute tentative de guérir votre père.

Arthur n’a pas besoin de demander d’où elle provient et comment elle est arrivée là. Seules quelques personnes connaissaient le plan d’Arthur d’utiliser la magie pour guérir son père. Trois sont (plus ou moins) dans la pièce, et la quatrième est enfermée dans un cachot. Une lente brûlure de colère s’enflamme en lui.

— Vous auriez du m’apporter ça. Vous auriez du me le dire. Vous n’aviez pas le _droit_ de me le cacher.

Gaius ne répond pas et la colère d’Arthur ne fait qu’augmenter.

— Avez-vous traité mon père de la sorte, après toutes ces années de _loyaux_ services ? Agitiez-vous la vérité devant son nez et vous moquiez-vous de lui dans son dos parce qu’il ne parvenait pas à la voir ?

— Uther était mon roi, dit Gaius avec un calme d’acier. Je l’ai servi du mieux que j’ai pu, et s’il ne voyait pas ce qui était devant lui, c’était parce qu’il choisissait de ne pas le voir. Nous sommes tous coupables d’aveuglement, Arthur.

Et puis, comme si l’usage d’une telle familiarité lui a pris quelque chose, Gaius redevient plus doux.

— Il y a certains secrets que je n’ai pas le droit de révéler.

— Alors, qui le peut ? demande Arthur.

— Ne me le demandez pas, dit Gaius.

Arthur doit se calmer avant de pouvoir reparler.

— Je ne suis plus un nourrisson, Gaius. Je suis votre roi. Dites-moi où est Emrys.

— J’aimerai le pouvoir, sire, dit Gaius avec tristesse.

— Emrys pourrait sauver la vie de Merlin, et vous continuez à me mentir ? dit Arthur.

Du coin de l’œil, il voit Aithusa qui arrête de jouer et les regarde, alarmée par sa voix plus forte.

— Je ne peux vous dire ce que je ne sais pas, dit Gaius en haussant aussi la voix.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous puissiez me dire ? accuse Arthur.

Toutes ses découvertes ont enflé en lui jusqu’à lui donner l’impression qu’il va exploser.

— Vous me parlez de confiance alors que vous m’avez menti toute ma vie ! Vous et mon père !

Gaius se fige et Arthur _sait_ alors, il sait que Gaius comprend exactement ce qu’il veut dire.

— Ma mère est morte à cause de lui, dit Arthur d’une voix basse et furieuse. Il a utilisé la _magie_. Il a utilisé la _magie_ et puis il a changé d’avis et il…

Les mots lui échappent. Il tremble de rage et se force à se calmer – parce qu’il ne veut pas que sa poigne abîme le cristal.

Gaius s’assoit lourdement, accusant le poids des années.

— Dites-moi pourquoi, dit Arthur. Pourquoi ne dois-je apprendre la vérité que de la bouche de traîtres et d’ennemis ?

— J’ai fait une promesse à votre père.

Arthur rit amèrement.

— Et c’est tout ? Vous connaissiez la vérité. Vous saviez que ce qu’il faisait, c’était… c’était des _meurtres_. Il a assassiné des centaines de personnes ! Et vous l’avez aidé ! _Je_ l’ai aidé !

Gaius ferme les yeux. Quand il les ouvre à nouveau, ils sont vagues, perdus dans les souvenirs.

— Uther était mon ami. Fût un temps, nous étions presque comme des frères.Votre mère… sa mort a failli le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas l’abandonner.

— Et tous les autres ? l’accuse Arthur parce que ce n’est pas suffisant – c’est loin d’être suffisant.

— J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, dit solennellement Gaius. Sa fureur était absolue et aveuglante. Il était encore dans la fleur de l’âge. Personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête. Et vous étiez… vous étiez si petit.

Une larme coule sur sa joue et il l’essuie.

— J’ai promis à votre mère de veiller sur vous. J’ai choisi de rester et d’aider ceux que je pouvais. Dans ma position, je pouvais faire des arrangements, envoyer des avertissements. Je pouvais m’assurer que l’Ancienne Religion survive.

Arthur essaie de l’imaginer. Gaius a toujours semblé si humble, prêt à courber l’échine devant les moindres caprices d’Uther. Mais ce serait le parfait déguisement. Le conseiller le plus proche de son père, qui lui faisait confiance pour s’occuper de son seul et précieux héritier. Gaius a dû trahir son père un nombre incalculable de fois, sans que son père ne le sache.

— Vous auriez dû me le dire, dit Arthur.

Même à ses oreilles, le reproche est faible.

Gaius le regarde, les yeux rougis.

— Ça vous aurait détruit. Vous l’avez presque tué.

— J’aurais dû le faire.

— Non, dit Gaius en secouant la tête. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser subir le même sort que votre père. Vous méritez mieux, Arthur. Vous avez toujours été destiné à mieux.

— C’est de là que Merlin tient ça ? demande amèrement Arthur. Cette idée que je suis destiné à être un grand roi ?

— Il croit en vous parce qu’il vous connaît, dit doucement Gaius. Il connaît votre cœur. Ygraine… Vous avez sa gentillesse, sire. Il y a tant d’elle en vous.

Aithusa se perche au bord de la table et gazouille pour Arthur, ses grands yeux plein d’inquiétude. De quelques battements d’ailes, elle se pose sur l’épaule d’Arthur et enroule sa queue autour de lui, comme pour le protéger. Elle ronronne à son oreille et le son se réverbère dans son torse et son bras. La veste de Merlin pend dans son dos, accrochée aux griffes des pattes arrières de la dragonne.

— Elle vous fait confiance, dit Gaius avec une pointe de jalousie. Les dragons sont des créatures de merveille et de magie. Elle vous fait un grand honneur en vous choisissant. C’est une bénédiction de l’Ancienne Religion.

Arthur lève la main et la caresse, et elle ronronne encore plus fort. Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, rien qu’un petit peu. Il se demande si c’est ce qu’a ressenti Merlin quand la licorne s’est approchée de lui, pure et confiante. Si c’est ce qu’il a ressenti en sauvant l’œuf et en faisant éclore Aithusa. Comme s’il lui était accordé un don plus précieux que toutes les richesses du monde.

— Faites-vous confiance, Arthur, dit Gaius. Écoutez votre cœur. C’est ainsi que vous serez un grand roi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Écouter son cœur. Arthur n’a jamais été très doué pour écouter son cœur. Il a toujours fait confiance à sa tête, et la voix la plus forte y a toujours été celle de son père. Elle lui dit comment être un prince, comment être un roi. Elle lui dit comment être un homme, et il l’a toujours suivie sans même y songer.

Son père n’était ni un homme ni un roi. Ce n’était qu’un enfant qui piquait une colère parce qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu’il voulait. Il n’a jamais tenu à son royaume, mais s’est contenté de le punir en en extrayant la magie parce que la magie ne lui obéissait pas aveuglément. Parce que son père ne pouvait accepter une loyauté qui ne serait pas absolue, et que ceux qui le contredisaient, qui le remettaient en question, qui osaient se dresser contre lui, en subissaient le prix ultime. Arthur le voit à présent en Gaius, en Morgana, en Agravaine. Même en lui.

Il pensait prendre le plus gros de la colère de son père, mais il avait tort. Des gens avaient donné leur vie pour l’abriter. Pour l’épargner des profondeurs de l’amertume de son père, avant qu’elle ne le rende aussi vide que lui. Même s’il n’a pas fait grand-chose pour le mériter, ils croient en lui. Ils croient qu’il sera mieux que lui. Qu’il sera un grand homme.

Il veut l’être, pour eux. Il le veut plus que tout. Être le roi qu’ils cherchent, guérir les pertes et les souffrances qu’a entraînées sa naissance. Il veut mériter la confiance qu’ils lui donnent. Il veut mériter leur foi.

Aithusa a fait un nid de la veste de Merlin, sur son bureau, et elle s’y installe pour nettoyer ses ailes après leur journée de voyage et de jeu. Il se demande dans quelle mesure elle comprend ce qui se passe. Le Grand Dragon a dit qu’Aithusa le guiderait, qu’il pourrait utiliser le cristal pour trouver Merlin. Mais l’image de Merlin ne se réveille jamais et il ne bouge même pas. Sa respiration est superficielle et lente, et Arthur craint qu’ils ne soient à court de temps.

— Tu ne peux pas mourir, lui dit Arthur.

Il espère que, même inconscient, Merlin l’entendra et lui obéira – bien que Merlin ne l’écoute que rarement même quand il est éveillé.

–- Je suis ton roi et je te l’interdis.Tu dois t’accrocher.

La voix d’Arthur se brise à la fin de sa phrase, et un nœud de chagrin lui bloque la gorge. Si Merlin meurt… Comment Arthur peut-il écouter son cœur s’il se serre de douleur ? Comment peut-il être le grand roi de Merlin si Merlin n’est pas à ses côtés ? Arthur n’a jamais cru à la destinée, mais s’il en a une, il est sûr de n’être pas fait pour l’accomplir seul.

— Le roi Arthur Pendragon et son Seigneur des Dragons, dit Arthur à Merlin en essayant de garder une voix légère pour ne pas l’inquiéter. Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? On pourra chouchouter Aithusa tous les deux. Lui donner un nid…

Il doit s’arrêter parce qu’il ne peut plus dire un mot sans s’effondrer. La voix dans sa tête lui a toujours dit de ne pas pleurer, parce qu’aucun homme ne vaut ses larmes. Il a quand même pleuré son père, et maintenant Merlin… Si Merlin meurt, il ne croit pas qu’il pourra s’arrêter.

 

 

* * *

 

  

L’épuisement du corps et du cœur finit par conduire Arthur au lit. Il combat le sommeil jusqu’à la fin, uniquement apaisé par le poids lourd du cristal dans sa main et contre son cœur, et le ronronnement chaud d’Aithusa sur son torse. Elle pose la tête à côté du cristal et il peut sentir son souffle contre sa main, ferme comme une berceuse. Il sombre. Il rêve.

Il est entouré de brouillard blanc, si épais qu’il peut à peine voir sa propre main devant son visage. C’est familier et il réalise qu’il est déjà venu ici.

Il erre pendant ce qui lui semble être des jours. Il sait qu’il essaie d’atteindre quelque chose, mais il n’y arrive pas et ce qu’il cherche se dérobe à lui quand il se rapproche.

_Aidez-moi_ , pense-t-il en appelant quelqu’un, n’importe qui. _Je dois le trouver. S’il vous plaît. Je vous en prie._

Une chaleur le picote dans sa main, et il la regarde à travers le brouillard. La chaleur augmente, se propage dans son bras et son torse, et oh, _oh_. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, mais il se sent bizarre, acéré et clair comme s’il était plus que vivant. Il avance à nouveau dans le brouillard, trouve une résistance et la déchire comme si elle n’était qu’un voile très fin.

— Merlin, souffle Arthur en se ruant vers lui. Merlin ! Je suis là !

Merlin est allongé sur un socle de pierre, presque aussi pâle que la brume sans fin qui les entoure. Arthur l’attrape et le secoue, trop soulagé pour être doux.

— Debout ! ordonne-t-il en le secouant encore et encore.

Il voudrait prendre Merlin sur son épaule et le ramener à la maison, mais Arthur ne sait pas où il est ou même comment il est arrivé là.

Alors qu’il s’agrippe à Merlin, le picotement chaud s’affermit dans sa main. Cette fois, il peut le sentir sortir de lui pour aller dans Merlin, et il regarde la respiration de Merlin devenir plus profonde, ses lèvres et ses joues retrouver des couleurs. Il s’étire, ses cils papillonnent et il ouvre les yeux.

— Arthur ? dit Merlin, faible et confus.

Arthur sourit, rit.

— Tu es de retour, dit-il tandis que le soulagement l’envahit. Je pensais…

Il secoue la tête.

— J’essaie de te sauver.

— Me sauver ? répète Merlin, toujours confus.

Ce qui les aide ne semble pas l’avoir remis totalement sur pied.

— Vous ne devriez pas être là. Morgana…

— Où t’a-t-elle emmené ? le presse Arthur avec urgence.

— Je ne sais pas. Nous voyagions…

Merlin secoue la tête.

— Je ne pouvais pas l’arrêter. Je suis désolé, Arthur. Je vous ai déçu.

— De quoi parle-tu ? demande Arthur, abasourdi.

— J’aurais dû la tuer. Et maintenant, je crois… Je crois que je suis peut-être mort.

— Non, dit Arthur, consterné. Merlin, tu n’es pas mort.

— J’ai tellement mal, dit Merlin, les larmes aux yeux.

Il pose une main faible sur son torse.

— Je ne sens plus rien. Je ne sens plus ma magie.

Arthur ouvre la bouche pour dire à Merlin de faire preuve d’un peu de bon sens, mais Merlin écarquille soudainement les yeux et agrippe le poignet d’Arthur, si fort que c’en est douloureux.

— Elle va venir pour vous, dit Merlin, terrifié. Quand elle en aura fini avec moi. Je ne pourrai pas l’arrêter. Vous ne serez pas en sécurité.

— Merlin…

— Promettez-moi que vous resterez en sécurité ! le supplie Merlin avant de hurler de douleur et de s’arquer contre la pierre. Non, marmonne-t-il. Non, elle est là. Elle est de retour. Arthur, fuyez !

— Je ne te quitte pas, lui jure Arthur.

Il s’agrippe à Merlin même si Merlin essaie de le repousser. La force qui lui a été rendue se dissout à présent, et ses efforts sont faibles et maladroits. Il s’évanouit à nouveau.

— Non ! crie Arthur.

Il tire sur la chaleur pour en avoir plus, pour la donner à Merlin. Il sent une montée de chaleur l’entourer, et la brume commence à se consumer, révélant un sol de pierre couvert de mousse et de feuilles brunes, des morceaux de pierre taillée tombés au sol.

— Je connais cet endroit, réalise Arthur – mais il vacille alors qu’il est repoussé en arrière, encore et encore.

La brume revient, plus épaisse encore, et Merlin disparaît de la vue d’Arthur. La force qui le repousse devient si puissante qu’elle le met à terre, et il tombe en arrière dans le néant.

Il se réveille en sursaut et s’assoit, ce qui fait tomber Aithusa de son torse. Il est en sueur, la respiration hachée, et il regarde le cristal. Avec horreur, il voit qu’il est craquelé et assombri.

_Morgana,_ pense Arthur avec fureur. Elle lui a pris Merlin. Elle a pris ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, et Arthur va le retrouver.

Il se rue hors du lit, laissant derrière lui le cristal brisé, et enfile sa tenue de combat. Il appelle un serviteur pour qu’il lui prépare son armure et son cheval et pour dire aux chevaliers d’être prêts à partir.

Il sait à présent où est Merlin. Où Morgana l’a emmené. Il a reconnu les ruines où Lancelot s’est sacrifié pour réparer le Voile.

L’île des Bienheureux.

Arthur sort en courant de la chambre, Aithusa voletant derrière lui.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est à versaphile et Merlin à la BBC.

 

Ils partent avant l'aube, à l'heure où les étoiles se dissolvent dans la pâle lueur du ciel. Il leur faudra au moins trois jours pour atteindre l'Île des Bienheureux, et quand ils y parviendront, Merlin aura été enlevé depuis plus d'une semaine. Quoi que Morgana lui veuille, elle aura eu assez de temps pour terminer le travail. Il se souvient de la facilité avec laquelle Morgause a emporté Morgana avec elle dans un tourbillon. Plus que tout, il aurait voulu avoir un sorcier avec lui, pour qu'il puisse chevaucher un tourbillon jusqu'à Merlin et le ramener à la maison.

Sauf qu'il en a un. Il a eu un sorcier avec lui, tout ce temps, sans le savoir.

Arthur a ordonné que Gaius soit réveillé en même temps que les chevaliers, et Gaius le rejoint dans la cour, engourdi de sommeil mais avec un regard plein d'espoir.

— Vous savez où il est ? demande-t-il en contenant à peine son excitation.

— L'Île des Bienheureux, lui dit Arthur en examinant son épée avant de la glisser à sa ceinture.

Il se tourne vers Gaius, le regarde dans les yeux et dit, avec calme,

— Morgana a fait quelque chose à sa magie.

Gaius se fige et regarde autour d'eux comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un des serviteurs, des chevaliers ou même Arthur se mette à crier « Sorcier ! Magie ! » et qu'on l'emmène. Après avoir vécu dans la peur pendant plus de vingt ans, l'habitude doit être tenace.

Et pour quelqu'un qui est né dans cette peur, à quel point cette habitude peut-elle l'être ?

— Oui, dit Gaius d'une voix lente et prudente. Mais est-il vivant ?

Arthur hoche la tête.

— Il me protège, dit-il.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Pas après avoir vu le désespoir qu'a ressenti Merlin, son besoin de protéger Arthur.

— Il mourrait pour vous, dit Gaius.

Le soulagement efface lentement la peur dans ses yeux.

— Merci, sire.

Gaius ne précise pas pourquoi, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Il le remercie pour tout. Pour n'être pas effrayé par ce qu'on lui appris à craindre. Pour voir Merlin tel qu'il est, et l'accepter. Pour n'être pas son père.

Arthur hoche la tête.

— Si je puis me permettre, sire. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

— Aithusa, dit Arthur en souriant au dragon perché sur la selle de son cheval et qui donne des coups de museau dans le sac qui contient la veste de Merlin. Elle m'a aidé à y voir clair.

Gaius regarde Aithusa, murmure quelque chose dans sa barbe et fait un geste étrange. Arthur réalise, avec un sursaut, que Gaius _prie_. Il n'avait jamais vu Gaius prier avant.

Même si l'Ancienne Religion n'est pas explicitement interdite, elle est tellement liée à la magie qu'elle a été purgée presque entièrement de la ville.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Elle n'a pas plus été purgée que la magie. Elle n'a fait que rester cachée, secrète jusqu'à ce que le temps soit venu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre roi monte sur le trône.

— Merci, dit Arthur.

_Merci de me faire confiance. Merci de me dire la vérité._

Ils chevauchent aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent sans épuiser leurs montures. Le temps joue contre eux, mais ils doivent être prêts à se battre tout comme à chevaucher. Ils se reposent quand ils le peuvent, et mangent quand ils ont faim, et quand la nuit tombe ils installent un camp pour y dormir.

— Nous atteindrons l'Île dans deux jours, dit Arthur même s'ils le savent déjà.

Ils ont fait ce voyage quelques mois plus tôt, avec Lancelot et Merlin. Lancelot est mort à présent, sacrifié à la Cailleach, et ils ne peuvent qu'espérer que Merlin tienne le coup. Ils sont cinq au lieu de sept, et la nuit est calme sans les cris fantomatiques des morts. Les souvenirs et des peurs plus récentes pendent autour d'eux comme un suaire, et ils ne parlent qu'à peine.

Arthur et Leon prennent le premier quart.

Au milieu du deuxième jour, ils passent devant la forteresse en ruine où Merlin lui a sauvé la vie en se plaçant devant le Dorocha. Arthur frissonne à ce souvenir. Merlin était si froid, si proche de la mort. Arthur se souvient encore de la façon dont tout son espoir s'est enfui à cette vue. La survie de Merlin était un miracle, et puis il est revenu à Arthur, en pleine forme et jovial comme cette fois dans la forêt, la boue en moins. Il aurait dû le comprendre, à ce moment, que Merlin a de la magie. Que quelque chose de spécial en lui le protège.

Il a toujours su que Merlin est spécial, depuis le tout début. Merlin n'a jamais été un serviteur typique ou un homme typique. En fait, Merlin est un terrible serviteur, comme il l'admet lui-même avec joie. Mais Arthur a cessé depuis longtemps de s'inquiéter du nettoyage bâclé, du raccommodage mal fait et de ses retards quotidiens.

Il ne garde pas Merlin près de lui parce qu'il est un serviteur. Ce n'est même pas parce que Merlin est son ami – et en dépit de ses nombreuses protestations, il considère Merlin comme son ami le plus proche et le plus précieux. C'est autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond et presque trop puissant pour être reconnu. Mais pour la première fois, il est possible que Merlin soit perdu, et la compréhension enfle dans sa poitrine comme un étau autour de son cœur.

La deuxième nuit, ils montent le camp en plein air. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se protéger contre des esprits et le temps est clair et calme. Le feu craque et Aithusa chasse les étincelles scintillantes qui volent dans les airs. Gwaine lance un morceau de viande et elle l'attrape, l'avale, puis volette vers lui pour en quémander un autre.

— Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, dit Gwaine en souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté Camelot.

— Elle aime ton dîner, le corrige Elyan. Regarde.

Il lance un morceau de son dîner à la tête de Gwaine et Aithusa l'intercepte. Elle sautille vers Elyan et ouvre la bouche pour en avoir plus. Percival rit et lui lance un morceau, et les chevaliers jouent avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rassasiée et fatiguée. Elle se roule en boule près d'Arthur, sur la veste de Merlin.

Pendant tout le voyage, Arthur a senti les yeux inquisiteurs de Leon dans son dos, et il l'a vu regarder Aithusa avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Quand ils se sont préparés à partir de Camelot et que Leon a vu le petit dragon, il a brandi son épée, alarmé. Gwaine a dû le calmer et lui expliquer, à lui et Elyan, que Merlin a sauvé l'œuf de la tour et l'a fait éclore, a élevée la dragonne. Qu'elle n'est pas une menace et qu'elle est venue vers Arthur pour l'aider à sauver Merlin de Morgana. Elyan l'a accepté facilement, mais Leon… Leon est le seul de ses chevaliers qui a servi son père et lui a juré loyauté. Leon est le seul de ses chevaliers qui a passé sa vie à Camelot et n'a jamais vécu dans un autre royaume, là où la magie est acceptée.

Arthur regarde ses hommes et il sait qu'il doit commencer avec eux. Il doit faire le premier pas avec ceux en qui il a confiance, parce qu'il sait qu'ils seront honnêtes avec lui.

— J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit-il.

Ses mots sont calmes mais les quatre hommes reprennent immédiatement leur sérieux.

— Sire ? le presse Leon.

— Quoi qu'il se passe avec Morgana, dit Arthur en choisissant ses mots avec soin, quand nous rentrerons à Camelot, je vais enlever l'interdiction sur la magie.

— Vous allez faire quoi ? dit Leon avec un sourire d'incrédulité.

Il regarde les autres, mais même Elyan est silencieux. Arthur se demande quelles suspicions ils ont partagées pendant leur tour de garde, la nuit précédente.

— Il n'est pas sérieux, leur dit Leon. Arthur, dites-leur que vous plaisantez.

— C'est Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? demande Gwaine en regardant Arthur. Les Seigneurs de Dragons ont de la magie, pas vrai ?

Arthur sait qu'il ne leur a pas dit que Merlin a hérité des pouvoirs de son père.

— Comment…

— Les gardes des cachots ont des oreilles qui traînent et des langues qui se délient facilement, dit Gwaine avec aisance. Surtout quand ils ont bu un peu trop de bière. Agravaine marmonne à propos de ça depuis que vous y êtes allé avec Aithusa et que vous lui avez crié dessus.

Arthur se frotte le visage. Il n'a plus le choix, maintenant, mais au moins il a pris sa décision sans savoir qu'il est acculé.

— Bien sûr, soupire-t-il. Oui, Merlin est un Seigneur des Dragons. Balinor était son père.

Leon semble encore plus stupéfait qu'Arthur quand il l'a découvert. Mais Leon a été le premier à se porter volontaire pour la mission suicide contre le Grand Dragon. Leon a été sévèrement blessé, au point qu'Arthur et Merlin ont cru qu'il était mort et l'ont laissé avec les cadavres des autres chevaliers. Leon s'est traîné jusqu'à Camelot, s'est effondré devant les portes, et Gaius et Merlin l'ont remis sur pied.

— Merlin est aussi un sorcier, dit Arthur.

Leon blêmit.

— Non, dit Leon en secouant la tête. Impossible. Il… Sire, il a dû… vous _ensorceler_ , pour vous faire dire ça. Il nous a tous ensorcelés ! Vous ne pouvez pas lever l'interdiction !

— Je le ferai, dit fermement Arthur. Mon esprit est entièrement le mien, tout comme le vôtre n'est qu'à vous.

— Mais on parle de la magie d'un Seigneur des Dragons, sire, insiste Leon avec crainte. Un sort, c'est tout ce qu'il faut. Si Merlin a utilisé de la magie pendant des années, il est corrompu. Il est perdu.

Arthur se demande s'il a jamais cru en la propagande de son père. Encore et encore, Arthur a cherché à satisfaire sa curiosité sur la magie, même s'il devait désobéir aux ordres directs de son père. C'est pour cela que c'est si douloureux que Gaius et Merlin lui aient caché sa magie. Il aurait peut-être été en colère et aurait eu besoin de temps, mais il aurait _écouté_. Il aurait gardé leur secret.

Il a défendu Guinevere quand elle a utilisé de la magie pour sauver son père. Il a sauvé le jeune druide et a témoigné du respect à la licorne. Il a imploré Morgause rien que pour avoir une chance de voir sa mère. Une part de lui a toujours su que la magie est bien plus que les accusations de corruption que faisait son père.

— Mon père avait tort, dit-il d'une voix claire et confiante. Il m'a menti, il nous a tous menti. Vous étiez là, Leon, quand j'ai découvert la vérité. J'ai failli le tuer pour ça.

— Mais… dit Leon, encore plus confus. C'est Merlin qui vous a arrêté. Toutes ces choses que vous avez dites…

Arthur n'oubliera jamais la rage qui l'a aveuglé ce jour-là. Sa fureur pure envers les crimes de son père. Son soulagement immense lorsque Merlin l'a convaincu que ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Arthur ne voulait pas croire que son propre père puisse être un tel monstre, alors il a saisi la corde tendue et s'y est accroché, alors même qu'il était déjà à genoux. Il se souvient du pardon de son père, et ça le rend malade.

— Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, lui dit Arthur en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mon père a tué ma mère et, pour cela, il a blâmé la magie qu'il avait lui-même utilisée. Ses mensonges ont empoisonné mon royaume et je ne le permettrai plus.

Arthur regarde les réactions s'enchaîner sur le visage de Leon. Le déni, le choc, la réalisation des conséquences des mensonges d'Uther. L'horreur face à ce qu'il a fait au nom du roi. Arthur a de la compassion pour lui, puisqu'il est lui aussi passé par ces réactions. Aucun des autres chevaliers ne pourrait comprendre – ils ont été adoubés quand Arthur gouvernait à la place de son père. Ils n'ont pas le sang d'innocents sur les mains.

— Il nous a menti à tous, dit Arthur.

C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour le réconforter.

— Si Merlin a de la magie, alors pourquoi Morgana l'a-t-elle enlevé ? demande Elyan.

— Il semble que Merlin nous ait protégé, dit Arthur.

En dépit de tout ce qu'il a appris, ça continue de l'amuser.

— Vous vous souvenez des soldats immortels ? De la façon dont ils ont tous explosés en même temps ?

Il se tourne à nouveau vers Leon.

— Quand l'armée de Cendred nous a attaqué avec la Garde Sanglante ? Ça n'a pas pu être Morgana qui nous a sauvés, parce que nous savons à présent qu'elle travaillait avec Morgause.

Il rit en pensant au nombre de fois où le schéma s'est répété.

— Ou quand tout le monde s'est endormi et que Morgause est arrivé avec les Chevaliers de Medhir, et qu'ils se sont effondrés sans raison ?

Gwaine hausse les sourcils.

— Il semble qu'il ait été très occupé.

— Je crois que Lancelot le savait, dit Percival d'un air pensif. Quand les hommes de Cendred ont rasé mon village, Lancelot a dit quelque chose comme 'J'ai un ami qui peut nous aider. Et il connaît un prince.' Et puis c'est lui qui a ramené Merlin après le Dorocha, et même s'il a dit qu'il ne savait pas comment Merlin avait guéri, je sais qu'il mentait.

Gwaine hoche la tête.

— Lancelot était un très mauvais menteur.

— Mais un homme bien, dit Percival. Noble. Il n'aurait pas protégé Merlin si Merlin était maléfique.

— Merlin n'a pas un seul cheveu maléfique, dit Gwaine comme s'il défiait les autres de le contredire.

Leon lève la main en signe de défaite.

— Très bien, très bien. Écoutez, c'est juste que… c'est beaucoup à encaisser. Et Arthur, si vous êtes sérieux à propos de la loi…

— Je le suis, dit Arthur.

— Je suis avec vous, dit Leon. Mais si vous changez la loi sans expliquer pourquoi, le peuple se rebellera. Il pense que la sorcellerie est mauvaise. Si vous dites la vérité sur votre père, ça ne sera pas mieux. Les gens penseront que votre esprit a été empoisonné, et s'ils apprennent que Merlin a de la magie, ils le blâmeront et se retourneront contre lui.

Ce n'est pas ce que veut entendre Arthur, mais Leon a raison.

— Je sais. Les choses ne vont pas changer en une nuit. Mais c'est notre bataille, et je ne reculerai pas devant le défi. Il y aura d'abord de petits changements et nous devons découvrir ceux en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance. Certains ne seront jamais libérés des mensonges de mon père, mais je pense que la plupart verront la vérité, si nous sommes patients avec eux. J'ai l'intention de commencer avec les druides. Ils sont pacifiques et doivent être traités avec le respect qu'ils méritent.

Ils continuent tous les cinq à parler de magie et des personnes qui pourraient être leurs alliées, tout en cherchant les fois où Merlin a pu utiliser la magie pour leur sauver la vie. La chance de Merlin a toujours semblé exceptionnelle, au point de se propager autour de lui. Mais ce n'était pas de la chance qui faisait tomber les rocs et les branches, ce n'était pas la chance qui leur sauvait la vie, encore et encore.

— Ah ! s'écrit Gwaine en se frappant la cuisse. Courage, Magie et Force, vous vous souvenez ?

— J'aurais dû le savoir, grogne Arthur en pensant aux jours passés à réfléchir aux mots de Grettir.

— Vous n'arrêtez pas de le dire, observe Elyan, amusé.

— Eh bien, j'aurais dû, insiste Arthur.

— Nous aurions tous dû, dit Percival.

— Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas, dit Leon avec gravité. Il aurait été brûlé.

— Je ne l'aurais pas laissé mourir, lui dit Arthur.

— Vous n'auriez peut-être pas eu le choix, répond Leon. Si votre père en avait donné l'ordre, Merlin aurait été arrêté. S'il s'était enfui, votre père aurait tout fait pour le capturer. Avoir un sorcier au cœur de Camelot… Vous auriez été forcé de choisir entre les deux.

Cette pensée le dégrise. Arthur veut affirmer qu'il aurait choisi Merlin, il veut croire qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de le sauver. Mais s'il n'avait pas connu la vérité sur ses parents, s'il avait cru aux mensonges de son père… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Les précautions de Gaius ont peut-être eut du bon, au fond.

— Il est tard, leur dit Arthur pour mettre un terme à leur discussion.

Il est pourtant sûr qu'ils la continueront plus tard. Surtout lorsque Merlin sera de retour pour leur donner les détails manquants.

— Nous partirons tôt demain. Avec un peu de chance, nous atteindrons l'Île avant le crépuscule.

* * *

Le troisième jour, la chance de Merlin est encore avec eux. Ils prennent un raccourci par les tunnels d'Andor, passent sans problème devant les wilddeorens. Avant la fin de la matinée, ils dépassent le vieux château où Lancelot était revenu avec un Merlin souriant et en pleine forme. C'est un bon souvenir, et Arthur l'emporte avec lui tandis qu'ils s'éloignent.

Ils atteignent les rivages des Mers de Meredor au moins une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Le même homme stoïque est là pour leur faire traverser l'eau. Aithusa est à la fois impatiente et prudente, et Arthur se souvient que la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus, ils ont fait face à des wyvernes. Elles sont sans doute encore là. Merlin les avait sauvés – les wyvernes sont de la famille des dragons, après tout.

C'est presque déconcertant de réaliser combien de succès d'Arthur ne lui sont pas entièrement dus. Il essaie de ne pas se sentir comme un imposteur, parce que douter de soi n'est jamais une bonne chose avant une bataille. Et il ne peut pas vraiment être en colère contre Merlin pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, ou pour ne pas avoir pris le crédit de ses victoires. Mais il accueillera avec joie le jour où il pourra avoir son Seigneur des Dragons et sorcier à ses côtés, ouvertement, et le combler de tant de cadeaux et de récompenses qu'il sera rouge de gêne pendant des jours, et qu'il sera terriblement embarrassé dès que quelqu'un l'appellera Sir Merlin. Ou Seigneur Merlin. Ou peut-être un titre nouveau, qui irait à un sorcier du roi.

Il peut aussi imaginer un chapeau officiel. Avec des plumes. S'il est magnanime, il ne le fera porter à Merlin qu'en de rares occasions.

Arthur réalise que malgré son anxiété face à Morgana, malgré sa peur pour la vie de Merlin, malgré tous les secrets qu'il a appris depuis la disparition de Merlin, cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti autant lui-même. Peut-être depuis qu'il a vu Morgana prendre la couronne et le trône et révéler sa vraie nature, son vrai héritage. Découvrir les secrets de Morgana lui a brisé le cœur, mais découvrir ceux de Merlin l'a guéri.

Il pensait être seul, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Merlin a toujours été avec lui, même quand Arthur ne le savait pas. Malgré tous les mensonges et les secrets autour d'eux, Merlin a été honnête avec lui et Arthur sait maintenant ce que veut son cœur.

Son règne n'en est qu'à son commencement. Il a le temps de bien faire les choses, d'aider son peuple et d'améliorer, d'illuminer son royaume. C'est une vision qu'il a nourrie toute sa vie dans son cœur, et il veut cet avenir plus que tout.

Enfin, presque tout.

Le passeur les amène au même endroit que la dernière fois, dans les ruines, et Arthur s'éclaircit l'esprit, se concentre sur la tâche à venir. Ils ne savent toujours pas ce que Morgana fait là, dans quelles conditions ils vont trouver Merlin. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre la moindre erreur.

Ils voient les wyvernes voler en cercles dans le ciel et Aithusa siffle avec colère.

— Aithusa, reste-là, lui dit Arthur de peur qu'elle se blesse parce que les wyvernes sont bien plus grandes qu'elle.

Mais il n'est pas un Seigneur des Dragons et Aithusa l'ignore, et s'envole pour les affronter. Un rugissement choquant sort de son petit corps et elle lâche un panache de feu. Arthur réalise à quel point ils sont chanceux qu'elle n'ait pas mis le feu à toute la ville. Les wyvernes font demi-tour et elle les pourchasse, avant de se tourner vers de nouvelles venues attirées par le bruit.

— Allez, dit Arthur.

Ils pressent le pas. Ils atteignent la cour caverneuse et les tours en ruine qui surplombent encore l'endroit, la pierre marquée de fissures et assombrie de lierre, mais cette fois il n'y a pas de déchirure dans le monde, pas de Cailleach pour les accueillir. Il n'y a que Merlin, allongé sur le socle de pierre comme dans le rêve d'Arthur, pâle et immobile.

Ils se ruent en avant et Arthur a envie de sangloter de soulagement en voyant que Merlin est toujours vivant, qu'il respire toujours.

— Il est vivant, dit-il parce qu'il le doit.

Il attrape Merlin et le secoue comme dans son rêve, mais Merlin est mou et ne réagit pas. Arthur le met en position assise et la tête de Merlin retombe.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? demande Gwaine en soutenant la tête de Merlin.

Les autres tirent leur épée et se mettent en cercle autour de l'autel. Arthur se retourne et voit une silhouette sombre et dépenaillée. Pendant un instant, il se dit que la Cailleach est de retour, mais c'est Morgana. Elle est habillée tout de noir, et quand elle baisse son capuchon, ses longs cheveux sont emmêlés et sauvages. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, elle était magnifique sur le trône, les douces boucles de sa chevelure tranchant avec le fin tissu blanc de sa robe. Elle avait l'air triomphant alors qu'on lui mettait la couronne de leur père sur la tête, et elle arbore la même expression.

— Il t'en a fallu, du temps, dit-elle en s'avançant lentement vers eux sans faire attention à leurs épées.

Arthur repose Merlin sur l'autel et tire son épée.

— Que lui as-tu fait ?

— Pas assez de choses, dit Morgana avec de la haine à l'état pur dans la voix. Tu ne seras plus aussi impatient de le protéger quand tu sauras ce qu'il est.

— Je le sais déjà, dit Arthur. C'est un Seigneur des Dragons. Il a de la magie.

Mais loin de la surprendre, ses mots ne font que l'énerver encore plus.

— Et tu es venu quand même ? dit-elle avec un rictus. Peut-être avait-je tort, finalement. Tu n'es pas son esclave. Il est _le tien_.

Elle rit.

— Le partageais-tu avec Uther? Conspiriez-vous, tous les trois, pendant que je vivais dans la peur de mes propres rêves ?

— Ça suffit, dit Arthur avec fureur.

— Ne me dis pas que ça _suffi_ _t_ , réplique Morgana.

Elle est presque sur eux à présent. Il peut voir la sauvagerie de ses yeux.

— Il n'a fait que trahir les miens. Il ne mérite pas d'être Emrys.

Le nom le fait sursauter.

— Quoi ? Emrys est Dragoon, ce vieil homme…

Elle rit.

— Emrys est un titre qu'il utilise comme un vulgaire déguisement. C'est un honneur, un présent de l'Ancienne Religion, qui lui a été follement donné. Il est temps de corriger cette erreur.

Elle agite la main et les envoie dans les airs. Ils retombent sur le sol de pierre. Le vent les a repoussé, mais ils se remettent rapidement sur leurs pieds. Ils se ruent en avant, mais quelque chose les force à reculer. Arthur se souvient de la résistance qu'il a ressentie en essayant d'atteindre Merlin, dans son rêve.

— Patience, mon cher frère, dit Morgana en touchant du dos de la main la joue pâle de Merlin. Vous serez réunis bien assez tôt.

— Laisse-le tranquille ! rugit Arthur.

— Tu sais, au début, je ne pensais qu'à la vengeance, dit-elle en penchant la tête tandis qu'elle appelle à elle ses souvenirs. Je voulais le faire payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait, à moi et à ma chère sœur. Alors, je lui versé de la ciguë dans la gorge.

Arthur se sent malade.

— Comment as-tu pu ?

— Il me l'a fait en premier, crache Morgana. Je voulais qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert, l'entendre prier et supplier pour sa vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire tant qu'il était éveillé. L'Ancienne Religion lui donne bien trop de pouvoir.

Elle éclate d'un rire incrédule.

— Un pouvoir tel qu'il n'a pas pu mourir.

Arthur lance un coup d'œil vers ses chevaliers et il sait qu'ils pensent tous à la même chose. Au Dorocha et à la guérison impossible de Merlin, trop merveilleuse pour être remise en question. Quelle puissance magique détient Merlin, détient Emrys ?

Merlin a essayé de guérir son père. _C'était Merlin_. C'est pour cela qu'il était si évasif. C'était le secret que Gaius ne pouvait pas lui dire. Et tout ce à quoi peut penser Arthur, c'est à quel point les yeux de Dragoon étaient familiers. Les yeux de Merlin. Il aurait dû le comprendre, rien qu'à ses yeux.

— Cette île en ruines était jadis plus magnifique qu'un palais, dit Morgana en regardant les murs gris et les tours en morceaux. C'était le cœur de l'Ancienne Religion, fourmillant de personnes comme moi. Maintenant, c'est une ruine et je suis seule. Merlin a tué les autres. Il a détruit ceux dont la tâche était de protéger la magie du pays. Nimueh. Morgause. Ensemble, nous aurions pu restaurer la magie et réduire Camelot en ruines.

Elle regarde à nouveau Arthur.

— C'est à moi qu'incombe ce rôle, maintenant.

— Tu n'es pas obligée, lui dit Arthur.

Il lutte contre la force qui l'empêche de bouger mais c'est comme essayer de passer à travers un mur de pierres. Il voit une ombre se mouvoir entre les tours, mais il essaie de ne pas lever les yeux. Il ne sait pas si c'est une wyverne ou Aithusa.

— Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Merlin n'est pas ton ennemi. Nous ne voulons pas t'affronter.

— C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? ricane-t-elle.

— Tu nous a attaqués ! crie Arthur, incrédule.

— Nous avons repris ce qui était à nous, dit Morgana en s'éloignant de Merlin pour regarder Arthur à travers la barrière invisible. Camelot appartient à l'Ancienne Religion. Elle nous a toujours appartenu, jusqu'à ce que vous nous la voliez.

— C'est _n_ _otre père_ qui a fait ça, lance Arthur. J'accepte la responsabilité pour mes actions, mais je ne porterai _pas_ le poids de sa culpabilité. Il est mort, Morgana. Tu l'as tué ! C'est fini ! Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à le comprendre ?

Ses mots semblent la secouer, mais elle se reprend rapidement.

— Parce que tu es comme lui. La couronne devrait être à moi. C'est le seul moyen pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse.

— La prophétie ?

— Oh oui, dit Morgana en revenant vers Merlin.

Elle écarte une mèche rebelle de son front.

— L'union de la couronne et de la magie. Les deux moitiés de Camelot, enfin réunies en un tout glorieux. C'est ce que les druides attendent de leur précieux Emrys. Mais ils ont tort. Qui peut mieux unir la couronne et la magie que moi ? Une Haute prêtresse, fille de roi ? Et tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est vous tuer tous les deux.

Arthur vacille en avant alors que la résistance cède soudainement et il manque de rentrer dans Morgana. Son épée tombe de sa main qui ne lui répond plus et tout son corps devient mou, et pourtant il reste debout, maintenu par la magie de Morgana. Il entend les chevaliers crier son nom, sans pouvoir les voir.

— Regarde, dit-elle en arrachant la cotte de maille au niveau de son cœur. Regarde ce que la magie a fait au précieux fils d'Uther Pendragon.

La tête d'Arthur se penche et il voit une lueur dorée briller sur son torse, en une corde sinueuse qui lie son cœur avec celui de Merlin.

— Il y a un lien entre vous, dit-elle avec mépris – comme si elle était dégoûtée. Les druides disent que c'est votre destinée. Le briser marquera la fin de ton règne et le début du mien.

_Ne fais pas ça,_ la supplie Arthur, mais il ne peut pas bouger les lèvres pour parler.

Morgana prend son épée au sol et la lève. Un souvenir revient à Arthur – Morgana quand elle était jeune et souriante et joyeuse, qui le battait avec bruit sur le terrain d'entraînement, le visage brillant de triomphe et de sueur. Elle était si heureuse, ils étaient tous tellement heureux.

Mais avant qu'elle ne frappe, avant qu'elle ne puisse briser la magie qui les lie, Aithusa arrive en piqué et en rugissant, des flammes sortant de la gueule. Morgana hurle et bascule en arrière, et Arthur manque de tomber lorsqu'il se retrouve libéré de son emprise magique. Il attrape Merlin, le met sur son épaule et se met à courir.

— Avec moi ! crie Arthur.

Les chevaliers se ruent vers lui et ils courent vers l'endroit d'où ils sont arrivés. Ils doivent emmener Merlin ailleurs, loin de Morgana.

— Comment oses-tu, crie Morgana à Aithusa avec fureur. Comment oses-tu les protéger !

Il entend le rugissement d'Aithusa, puis la petite dragonne est avec eux, volant en cercles frénétiques alors qu'ils se ruent dans la deuxième cour.

— Aithusa ! appelle Arthur pour essayer de la calmer. Aithusa !

Mais Aithusa n'écoute pas. Elle atterrit sur Merlin et commence à le tirer pour essayer de le ramener vers Morgana. Pour une si petite créature, elle est étonnamment forte.

— Arrête, lui crie-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur Merlin. Il faut y aller, maintenant !

— Merlin ! crie-t-elle en tirant si fort qu'Arthur vacille. Merlin Merlin Merlin !

— Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y retourne, dit Leon en y croyant à peine lui-même.

— Es-tu complètement fou ? dit Gwaine, les yeux écarquillés.

— Merlin ! crie Aithusa.

Elle tire plus fort et fait tomber Merlin des épaules d'Arthur. Il atterrit lourdement au sol, emportant Aithusa avec lui, et elle agite vigoureusement les ailes pour le tirer avec elle.

— Il ne se réveille pas, réalise Arthur. Ce qu'elle lui a fait, il faut la forcer à l'inverser.

— Elle est folle ! hurle Gwaine. Il faut qu'on rentre à Camelot. Peut-être que les druides pourront le guérir.

— Je dois faire confiance à Aithusa, dit Arthur sans vraiment se comprendre – mais il sait qu'il a raison.

Aithusa n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour laisser mourir Merlin.

Il va vers Aithusa et l'attire à lui, la berce comme la première fois qu'elle s'est introduite dans ses appartements. Ses yeux sont immenses et elle est frénétique tant elle est inquiète. Il l'apaise et la fait se taire jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse d'essayer de s'échapper, et il la met sur ses épaules. Elle enfonce ses griffes dans sa cotte de mailles et enroule fermement sa queue autour de lui.

Arthur prend Merlin dans ses bras et se tourne vers les autres.

— Restez-là, dit-il.

— Aucune chance, dit Gwaine en s'avançant.

— C'est un ordre, aboie Arthur.

Il baisse les yeux vers Merlin. La corde dorée n'est plus visible entre eux, mais savoir que le lien est là est suffisant.

Il retourne dans la cour principale. Morgana est au sol, les cheveux et les vêtements roussis par le feu d'Aithusa.

Il s'approche d'elle en repoussant sa peur. Il a un bébé dragon sur le dos et un sorcier inconscient dans les bras. Il ne peut pas se battre mais il n'est pas là pour ça. Il ne cherche pas la victoire, mais la paix.

— Suffit, lui dit-il, avec l'autorité d'un roi. Ça _suffit_ , Morgana.

Elle gronde.

— Qui es-tu pour…

— Je suis ton roi ! lui dit-il d'une voix forte. Et je suis ton frère, et même si ça ne veut rien dire pour toi, c'est important pour moi. Tu es ma famille. Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Arrête d'essayer de me tuer et _écoute-moi._

Morgana le regarde, prise de court. Elle croise les bras et plisse les yeux.

— Très bien. Je t'écoute.

Arthur soupire et pose Merlin sur le sol, à côté de lui. Aithusa saute des épaules d'Arthur et s'agrippe à Merlin. Elle gémit et lui donne des coups de museau.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Tant de choses se sont produites. Il n'est plus le même homme, il n'est pas l'homme qu'elle croit qu'il est. Il ne sait toujours pas comment la retrouver. Mais s'il a pu trouver un moyen de faire la paix avec Annis après avoir tué Carleon et d'empêcher la guerre, il peut sûrement trouver un moyen de montrer à Morgana que ses paroles sont sincères.

Et puis lui vient une idée.

Il ne peut pas s'en souvenir parfaitement, mais il essaie de reproduire le geste que Gaius a fait à Aithusa. Il ne doit pas en être loin, car les yeux de Morgana s'écarquillent.

— Où as-tu appris ça ? demande-t-elle, choquée.

— Gaius, dit Arthur en croisant son regard et en s'assurant que ses traits restent calmes et pacifiques. Je veux en apprendre plus. Je veux connaître l'Ancienne Religion.

Morgana rit d'incrédulité.

— Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.

— Non, dit Arthur. Mais tu es la dernière Haute Prêtresse. À qui d'autre pourrais-je m'adresser ?

Morgana le regarde. Elle regarde Aithusa, Merlin.

— Arthur, dit Aithusa.

Arthur en reste bouche bée.

— Elle a dit mon nom, dit-il en souriant avant de se tourner vers Morgana. Elle a dit mon nom.

Morgana ne fait que le regarder comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas du tout.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'efface et il se reprend.

— Morgana, je veux changer les choses. Quand je reviendrai, je vais commencer par supprimer les lois contre la magie. Je pense que l'Ancienne Religion doit faire partie du royaume. Mais je ne peux pas y arriver seul. J'ai besoin de Merlin. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle ne répond pas et Arthur continue, parce que c'est peut-être sa seule chance de faire la paix, une vraie paix.

— Ne le laisse pas gagner. Nous sommes meilleurs que lui, Morgana. Nous sommes tellement meilleurs qu'il ne l'était. Nous pouvons faire ça ensemble. Nous pouvons tout arranger.

Morgana détourne le regard et Arthur sait qu'elle a appris les mêmes leçons que lui, en grandissant. Des leçons de l'esprit et pas du cœur, de vengeance et de cruauté, sans pitié pour la faiblesse.

— S'il te plaît, Morgana, dit-il doucement. Aide-moi.

Elle renifle et quand elle se retourne vers lui, ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

— Si tu me trahis, je te tue sur-le-champ, l'avertit-elle.

Arthur ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

— Je n'en attends pas moins.

Il regarde à nouveau Aithusa, et elle semble satisfaite. Elle rampe vers Morgana et lui donne un petit coup de museau, comme pour se faire pardonner.

La main de Morgana tremble lorsqu'elle la tend vers la petite dragonne et la touche. Aithusa se frotte contre elle et dit,

— Morgana. Merlin !

Morgana soupire lourdement.

— Très bien, dans ce cas. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je lui pardonne.

Arthur hausse les épaules. Il ne faut pas brûler les étapes. Il regarde Morgana murmurer une longue suite de mots étranges, et ses yeux brillent, dorés. Merlin halète et s'étire, et dès que ses yeux s'ouvrent, il se recule, effrayé.

— Tout va bien, lui dit Arthur en le rattrapant et l'attrapant. Elle ne va pas te faire de mal.

— Pas trop, dit Morgana avec un sourire.

Arthur la fusille du regard.

— Quoi ? dit Merlin en les regardant, confus. Arthur, quoi ?

— On peut venir maintenant ? demande Gwaine de loin.

— Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose, murmure Merlin.

— Oh, tu n'as pas idée, dit Arthur avant d'ébouriffer furieusement les cheveux de Merlin.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme toujours, l'auteur originale est versaphile et Merlin est à la BBC.
> 
> NdT : voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic (avec un peu de retard, mais maintenant que le premier tour des élections est passé je vais enfin pouvoir me reconcentrer sur la traduction ;D)
> 
> Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir suivi cette traduction !

 

 

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Elyan alors que le bateau les ramène au rivage. Nous la laissons partir ?

— Exactement, dit Arthur.

Les chevaliers se regardent avec la même confusion. Puis leurs yeux se tournent vers Merlin.

— Je ne comprends pas non plus, dit Merlin en haussant les épaules. Arthur, êtes-vous devenu fou pendant que j'étais inconscient ?

— Parfois, j'en avais l'impression, admet Arthur. Par exemple, j'ai découvert que mon serviteur me mentait depuis des années et qu'il est secrètement un puissant sorcier.

Merlin blêmit et agrippe le bord du bateau comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Arthur lui attrape le bras, de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse _vraiment_.

— Doucement, doucement, dit-il pendant que Merlin hyperventile. Je ne suis pas fâché. Enfin, en vrai je suis furieux, mais de toutes les punitions auxquelles je pense, aucune n'implique un bûcher ou l'exil.

— Et la pendaison ? dit faiblement Merlin.

— Il n'y aura aucune forme de peine capitale, promet Arthur.

— C'est bien, dit Merlin sans avoir l'air très rassuré.

Il est presque aussi pâle que lorsqu'il gisait sur l'autel de pierre, et s'ils étaient sur la terre ferme il se serait déjà enfui en courant.

— De quoi te rappelle-tu ? le presse Arthur tout en essayant de l'empêcher d'entrer en état de choc.

— Euh. Nous avons été dans les grottes. Morgana m'a trouvé et assommé. Puis, j'étais dans sa cabane, et puis elle m'a emmené quelque part. Et puis je me suis réveillé. Et maintenant, je suis là ?

Merlin les regarde avec un air de doute.

— Ouais, tu es là, dit Gwaine en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse.

— Aithusa ! panique soudainement Merlin.

— Tout va bien, dit Arthur.

Il aurait aimé avoir de la corde pour attacher Merlin à la barque, parce qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement l'idée de devoir le repêcher dans l'eau.

— Aithusa voulait rester là-bas, tu te souviens ? Pour aider Morgana ?

Merlin n'est pas encore parfaitement de retour parmi eux. Quand Arthur l'a fait remarquer à Morgana, elle lui a dit, avec un haussement d'épaules, qu'il serait remis dans quelques jours, mais qu'elle pouvait le faire souffrir plus longtemps s'il le proposait. Arthur a décidé qu'il fallait mieux les laisser aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre, pour l'instant. Loin, très loin.

— Oh. D'accord, dit Merlin en frissonnant et en se frottant ses bras.

— C'est une affaire de semaines, lui rappelle Arthur. Ensuite, elle restera avec nous. Tu es son Seigneur des Dragons.

Merlin blêmit encore plus. Il donne l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir, de s'évanouir, ou les deux. Arthur se penche en avant, la tête entre ses genoux, et lui frotte le dos en cercles pour l'apaiser. Les chevaliers ricanent derrière leur main, et Arthur les défie silencieusement de dire quoi que ce soit.

La nuit est tombée quand il atteignent la rive et Merlin n'est pas en condition de chevaucher, alors ils installent le camp un peu plus loin dans les bois. Arthur aide Merlin à enfiler sa veste et Merlin plisse des yeux tandis que Percival allume un feu.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à ma veste ? demande Merlin en regardant les déchirures et en ôtant les morceaux d'herbe sèche et de feuilles qui y sont resté accrochés.

— Tu as une dragonne très possessive, dit Gwaine.

Il l'aide à enlever l'herbe et les feuilles de son dos.

Arthur enroule Merlin dans une couverture, puis dans une autre puisque Merlin donne toujours l'impression de pouvoir être renversé par une légère brise. Avoir été torturé, empoisonné et ensorcelé pendant huit jours pèse sur lui. Et Arthur aurait sans doute pu gérer mieux la situation quand il a avoué connaître tous les secrets de Merlin. Il n'a pas pu résister, mais le choc était un peu trop fort pour Merlin après tout ce par quoi il est passé.

Quand Merlin a été enlevé, Agravaine était le conseiller auquel il faisait le plus confiance. Gaius était en danger mortel, Morgana était l'ennemie, et Arthur voulait n'avoir rien à faire avec la magie. S'il est difficile pour Arthur de gérer tous ces changements, ça doit être encore plus dur pour Merlin de les encaisser tous en même temps.

Il n'a pas mangé ou bu depuis huit jours – à part de la ciguë. Il est impressionnant qu'il arrive ne serait-ce qu'à marcher, et c'est sans doute sa magie qui le garde en vie depuis tout ce temps. Ils lui préparent un bouillon clair et Merlin le boit à petites gorgées, puis s'effondre pratiquement de sommeil, le bol vide tombant de ses mains et la tête se cognant contre l'arbre auquel il est adossé. Arthur désapprouve et Percival soulève Merlin pour le rapprocher du feu, pour la nuit.

— Vous pensez qu'il va s'en remettre ? demande Gwaine en rajoutant du bois dans le feu.

— Oui, dit Arthur en passant la main dans les cheveux de Merlin.

Il ne fait pas que le penser, il le sait. Il pose la main sur son cœur en réfléchissant au lien doré. À sa destinée. Le Grand Dragon a lui aussi parlé de destin. Et Merlin n'a-t-il pas, une fois, raconté des bêtises sur la destinée ? Ils se préparaient à affronter Cendred, et Merlin a dit quelque chose – qu'Arthur allait être le plus grand roi que Camelot avait jamais connu.

— Gaius dit qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant à avoir jamais foulé cette terre.

— Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? dit Gwaine, un sourcil haussé. Salopard de cachottier.

Arthur acquiesce.

— Ne pense pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, dit-il à Merlin. Tu es toujours un idiot.

Merlin continue de dormir, sans mordre à l'hameçon.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils doivent tout raconter à nouveau à Merlin, parce qu'apparemment, il était tellement absent la veille qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Il ne donne pas autant l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir, ce qu'Arthur prend comme une victoire.

— Arrête d'être aussi nerveux, le réprimande Arthur parce qu'il en a assez des yeux écarquillés de Merlin et de son agitation.

— Désolé, répète Merlin.

— Et arrête de t'excuser, se plaint Arthur. Je commence à penser que j'aurais dû laisser Morgana t'assommer à nouveau. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse te laisser avec Gaius, pour qu'il gère tout ça.

Merlin tressaille mais il parvient à ne pas s'excuser. Arthur lève les yeux au ciel et continue de préparer son cheval.

— Tu veux chevaucher avec l'un de nous, Merlin ? demande Gwaine d'un ton amical en lançant un regard en coin à Arthur.

Merlin regarde Gwaine, puis Arthur, et une bonne demi-douzaine d'émotions passent sur son visage en l'espace de quelques secondes.

— Merci, mais je vais chevaucher avec Arthur.

Puis il semble moins sûr.

— Je veux dire, euh…

Arthur lui lance un regard qui signifie 'bien sûr que tu chevauches avec moi, imbécile', et Merlin lui répond silencieusement un 'je suis très soulagé et aussi embarrassé et je ne sais pas si vous me faites encore confiance mais je veux vous prouver que vous le pouvez'. C'est vraiment merveilleux qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de mots.

Mais une fois encore, ne pas parler est en partie la raison pour laquelle ils sont dans cette situation. C'est une autre des choses qu'ils vont devoir changer quand ils seront de retour. Et la liste est plutôt longue.

— Allez, mets-toi devant, dit Arthur en tapotant la selle.

— Je peux me mettre derrière, insiste Merlin.

— Tu peux à peine marcher, lui rappelle Arthur. Il ne manquerait plus que tu tombes du cheval. Ta tête est déjà assez embrouillée comme ça.

Merlin grommelle, mais une fois qu'ils sont installés et en route, Arthur sent Merlin se détendre contre lui. Arthur a ses bras autour du torse de Merlin, une main sur les reines, et Merlin pose ses mains sur les avant-bras d'Arthur. Merlin est bien installé contre lui, les chevaux avancent à une allure tranquille, et Arthur a l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Il a tant de défis à relever. Son royaume est un fouillis de pièces qui se s'accordent pas vraiment, mais il est déterminé à y parvenir. Il ne s'est jamais attendu à ce que la couronne soit facile à porter, et il ne le voudrait pas. Ce serait terriblement ennuyant.

Merlin a toujours été doué pour s'endormir dans des endroits étranges, alors ce n'est pas une surprise quand il parvient à piquer un somme dans les bras d'Arthur. Arthur installe la tête de Merlin contre son épaule et raffermit sa prise, et laisse Merlin dormir une heure avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour manger. Un instant, Arthur a peur de devoir tout lui réexpliquer, mais Merlin se frotte le visage et lance à Arthur un sourire confus.

Ils redonnent du bouillon à Merlin, ainsi que des morceaux de pain et de fromage qu'il mordille. Entre la nourriture et la sieste, Merlin ressemble un peu plus à lui-même. Les chevaliers sont clairement soulagés, surtout Gwaine.

— Nous devrions passer par la montagne, dit Leon. Ce n'est qu'un jour de voyage de plus et il ne sert à rien de risquer à nouveau de tomber sur des wildderoens.

— D'accord, acquiesce Arthur.

— Ça marche pour moi, dit Gwaine avec un air particulièrement joyeux. Ces baies ont vraiment une odeur affreuse, pas vrai Merlin ?

— Ouais, dit Merlin. Elles sont horribles.

— Le passage dans les montagnes est plutôt désert. Il nous faudra plus de nourriture, dit Elyan en cherchant des yeux un gibier potentiel dans la forêt.

— Je vais vous aider, dit Percival.

Leon se lève pour les rejoindre, et les trois hommes partent à la chasse.

Merlin les regarde en se mordant la lèvre.

— Donne leur du temps, lui dit Gwaine. C'est un choc pour eux aussi.

Merlin lève ses yeux immenses et désolés vers Gwaine. Arthur se dit qu'Aithusa a vraiment appris ça de Merlin. La petite dragonne lui manque déjà, mais elle a été très claire dans son désir de rester un peu avec Morgana. De plus, si quelqu'un peu avoir une bonne influence sur Morgana, c'est Aithusa. Elle pourrait faire fondre le plus dur des cœurs.

— Et pour toi ? demande Merlin.

— Bien sûr que c'est un choc, dit Gwaine en frappant gentiment Merlin sur le bras. Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie, tu sais ? _Pas_ le truc de la magie, dit-il quand Merlin reprend un air coupable. Si tu penses que je vais te laisser repartir tout seul, tu te trompes lourdement.

— Je sais prendre soin de moi, dit Merlin en faisant la moue.

— Oh, ouais, t'es très doué pour ça, dit Gwaine, peu convaincu. Arthur dit que tu es censé être un genre de sorcier tout-puissant.

Merlin lance un regard en coin à Arthur et déglutit nerveusement.

— Quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

— Alors, montre un peu ta magie.

— Gwaine, l'avertit Arthur.

Gwaine l'ignore.

— Allez, montre ton grand secret.

— Il est toujours épuisé, dit Arthur.

— Non, c'est bon, l'interrompt Merlin qui cherche clairement à les empêcher de se disputer à son propos. Je peux faire quelque chose de petit.

Arthur n'a jamais vu non plus Merlin faire de la magie, ou du moins consciemment. C'est une chose de deviner le nombre de fois dans sa vie où de la magie a été faite sous ses yeux et dans son dos. C'en est une autre de demander intentionnellement d'en voir. Vu l'expression nerveuse de Merlin, il est clair que c'est tout aussi étrange pour lui, et qu'il comprend l'importance du moment. La dernière fois que Merlin a fait de la magie devant Arthur, il était déguisé en Dragoon et le charme de Morgana a saboté son sort de soin. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon début.

Arthur lance un sourire rassurant à Merlin, qui signifie 'je te fais confiance' et 'tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur' et 'je suis nerveux, moi aussi'. Merlin le regarde avec reconnaissance.

Merlin se redresse et pose les yeux sur un bâton posé au sol. Ses yeux brillent et le bâton se soulève dans les airs devant lui avant de s'immobiliser.

— _Forbærne !_ murmure Merlin.

Le bout du bâton s'enflamme et se transforme en braises.

— _Upastige draca !_ dit-il plus fort.

Les braises s'envolent du bâton et prennent forme.

— Aithusa, murmure Arthur avec un sourire en reconnaissant sa silhouette.

— D'accord, c'est plutôt génial, admet Gwaine.

L'or disparaît des yeux de Merlin et les braises s'éteignent. Le bâton tombe. Merlin s'avachit, épuisé par sa démonstration.

— Désolé, murmure Merlin. Tout est si…

Il agite la main comme pour expliquer quelque chose, avant d'abandonner, frustré.

— Donne-toi du temps, dit doucement Arthur. Tu as subi beaucoup de choses.

— Je déteste ça, dit Merlin avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix. Et si elle blesse Aithusa ? Et si…

— Je dois faire confiance à Morgana, dit Arthur en espérant que Merlin comprenne. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Camelot a besoin de compassion et de miséricorde, pas de bain de sang.

Merlin a un faible sourire.

— Alors, ça vous arrive de m'écouter.

— Parfois, acquiesce Arthur. Aithusa va bien aller. Elle sera de retour très vite.

Merlin a l'air de vouloir le croire, avec désespoir, mais il a toujours peur. Arthur se rapproche de lui et passe un bras autour de Merlin, pour le faire s'appuyer contre lui. Gwaine sursaute, surpris, et Arthur lui fait un petit geste de la tête.

— Je vais me dégourdir les jambes, dit Gwaine. Voir si je peux trouver de l'eau fraîche.

Une fois que Gwaine est parti, Merlin soupire et s'appuie sur Arthur, sans cacher sa fatigue.

— Tu as encore mal ? demande doucement Arthur.

— Ouais, admet Merlin. Ça va mieux, mais…

Il prend une inspiration hachée.

— Je suis presque sûr que je devrais être mort.

— Comme la fois où tu t'es jeté devant le Dorocha ?

Merlin baisse la tête.

— Je n'essaie pas d'en faire une habitude, Arthur.

— Alors, arrête, dit Arthur. Apparemment, nous avons une destinée ensemble. Comment suis-je censé l'accomplir si tu es mort ?

Merlin se rassoit et le regarde avec un choc réel.

— Comment…

— Morgana. Le Grand Dragon.

Merlin écarquille les yeux.

— Même Gaius le sait. Tout le monde sauf moi.

Merlin a la décence de paraître honteux.

— Je voulais vous le dire. Vous n'avez aucune idée du nombre de fois…

— Je sais, dit Arthur parce que c'est vrai.

Il comprend, mais c'est quand même douloureux que Merlin ne lui ait pas fait confiance.

— Je te pardonne, d'accord ? Mais je vais encore être en colère pendant un moment.

Merlin hoche la tête, le visage exprimant un mélange de culpabilité et de soulagement, et des larmes perlent à ses yeux.

— Arthur, dit-il.

Si Merlin l'avait regardé de la sorte une semaine plus tôt, Arthur lui aurait ébouriffé les cheveux, ou l'aurait poussé amicalement ou lui aurait lancé une insulte vide de sens. Il aurait vu l'amour et le besoin dans les yeux de Merlin et l'aurait repoussé, aurait trouvé une distraction pour ne pas y faire face. Mais maintenant, il veut y faire face. Il tend la main et prend en coupe la joue de Merlin, le pouce caressant doucement sa pommette, et Merlin ferme les yeux, se penche très légèrement vers sa main, comme s'il était incapable de croire qu'elle restera là s'il s'appuie dessus.

— Je suis là, murmure Arthur. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

Les larmes coulent des yeux de Merlin, silencieuses mais nombreuses. Merlin ravale un gémissement, et Arthur le prend dans ses bras et le tient fort, alors que les sanglots se brisent dans sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas qu'à cause de sa capture et de la torture, à cause de la peur et de l'épuisement, de la terreur d'être _connu_. C'est tout, toutes les années de douleur qu'il a dû ravaler parce qu'il ne pouvait laisser personne le voir. Le cœur d'Arthur saigne pour lui, à la pensée d'autant de douleur.

Merlin pleure tout son soûl, et à la fin il a simplement terminé. Quand les autres reviennent, Gwaine avec des gourdes remplies et les autres avec quelques lapins, Merlin est roulé en boule et endormi, la tête sur les genoux d'Arthur. Arthur pose le doigt sur les lèvres pour qu'ils ne le réveillent pas.

Ils ne sont pas pressés de rentrer à Camelot, alors ils laissent Merlin se reposer pendant que les lapins rôtissent. Merlin dort toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée, son seul signe de vie étant sa respiration régulière et assurée sous les couvertures.

Il fait encore sombre quand Arthur se réveille, et il est un peu confus avant de voir Merlin à ses côtés, les yeux scintillants dans le noir.

— Hé, dit doucement Arthur. Tu te sens mieux ?

Merlin hoche la tête et il repousse les couvertures, mais ne bouge pas. Il semble être plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas comment dire ou qu'il a trop peur d'exprimer. Il jette un coup d'œil à Percival, qui est assis un peu plus loin du feu, en train de regarder les arbres. Puis il regarde de nouveau Arthur, se lèche les lèvres, penche la tête et regarde Arthur de derrière ses cils.

_Oh_ , pense Arthur, puis _Oui._ Et avant que Merlin ne puisse rassembler le courage, avant qu'il ne puisse faire le premier geste, Arthur le fait. Il franchit sans bruit la distance qui les sépare et il capture les lèvres de Merlin des siennes. Merlin émet un petit couinement de surprise, laisse échapper un souffle de joie vive, et l'embrasse en retour comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— _Arthur_ , murmure Merlin, haletant de désir.

Arthur brise le baiser et repousse Merlin d'une main posée sur son torse. Merlin donne l'impression de souffrir physiquement de ne pas pouvoir continuer à embrasser Arthur, mais Arthur secoue la tête et sourit.

— Quand on sera rentré, murmure-t-il.

Merlin presse son visage contre la couverture et grogne doucement. Arthur compatit, mais il sait que s'ils commencent, ils ne parviendront pas à s'arrêter, et il n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'offrir ce spectacle à ses chevaliers, même s'il leur fait confiance.

Arthur prend la main de Merlin et la serre fort.

— Retourne dormir, lui dit Arthur.

— Je ne peux pas, dit Merlin, la voix étouffée par la couverture.

Arthur ricane légèrement.

— Nous avons un long chemin à faire demain. Dors.

Il serre la main de Merlin, qui l'imite. Merlin soupire et ramène sur lui les couvertures, et bouge de façon à être sur le côté, face à Arthur. Arthur fait de même sans lui lâcher la main.

Arthur ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire quand ils seront rentrés. Ils vont devoir rester discrets dans un premier temps, parce qu'ils auront assez de travail comme ça à convaincre le peuple et la cour d'accepter l'Ancienne Religion et le plus grand sorcier qui a a jamais existé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y a déjà eu un précédent. Mais Arthur ne veut pas se cacher. Il a en assez des secrets, et il veut que Merlin soit à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie. Il veut gouverner Camelot avec son cœur, tout son cœur, pas simplement la partie qui est jugée convenable.

Ce sera difficile, de construire le royaume auquel ils sont destinés. Mais ils y parviendront. Ils y parviendront.

* * *

_« Si j'avais le don de voyance_

_Et tout le savoir du monde_

_Et une foi qui ébranle les montagnes_

_Même si je comprenais tous les mystères_

_Si je n'avais pas d'amour_

_Je ne serais rien. »_

Joni Mitchell


End file.
